


Cause: Unknown

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 30,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Thomas Sander's gets sick by unknown causes and that makes his personalities feel bad, but who gets hit with it the worse?





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first story, sorry if it sucks.

**Morality's Point of View**

"What is wrong with Thomas?" Logan came up to me. "I honestly have no idea," I replied sighing. Thomas started feeling this way a couple days ago and we all started getting really worried about him. We were all constantly by his side helping to care for him. At least all but Anxiety, he stays inside his room a lot. We are starting to get worried about Anxiety too, because he's been staying in his room a lot more than usual. The only problem is that Anxiety is the type of person that doesn't like anyone to worry about him. But I am the parent it's what I do whether he likes it or not. I also worry a lot about Thomas. His fever is going up and I can't help but wonder if his sickness and Anxiety are connected. "Is he getting better?" Roman asked behind me. I shook my head.

**Logan's Point of View (POV)**

I'm not good with emotions, not at all. One thing I could tell though was that Dad was really worried. I think Roman could tell too, because now the parent personality was serious all the time which was a first. He didn't say a single dad joke in the past couple days. Ever since Thomas started getting sick. We had no idea why he was feeling this was and I couldn't think of a logical explanation for it. So Thomas laid on his bed with Morality constantly rubbing a cold damp cloth over his forehead. I haven't seen Anxiety in a couple days either now that I think of it. Maybe Anxiety caused this. Maybe he was the one behind this and he's avoiding all of us for fear that we would find out. I hated not knowing about something and this was one thing that I hated the most. 

Thomas groaned and we all looked at him. Despite having a pile of big blankets stacked on top of him he was still shivering. I'm not exactly sure what to think or fell at this moment.

"What do we do?" Roman asked looking at Morality, then at me. We all had a fear that he was getting worse instead of better.

"We need to somehow fix this," Dad replied sighing, "I just don't know what to do." I watched him slump his shoulders in defeat. 

"We can find a way, we can't give up," Princey stated. "For Thomas's sake," He said and looked at the two of us. Morality nodded and they both looked at me. 

"For Thomas's sake," I replied. Roman smiled, though I can tell it was kind of forced. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I laid in my bed. I didn't understand what was happening to me. A couple days ago I felt fine, now I felt, ugh. I don't understand this at all. I can't even get up without feeling icky. It's been a couple days since I got up. I doubt anybody misses me though. I sat up and immediately laid back down. Bad idea. I curled up as I laid on my black blankets as my mind automatically filled with unpleasant thoughts. 'Nobody cares for you that's why you are suffering." and "You are worthless, Thomas doesn't need you," The thoughts continued. I tried to push them out, but I wasn't surprised at all. I was Thomas's anxiety after all, the _'bad guy'_ compared to everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I changed the Point of views so much. If you have any questions, please comment and I will answer them as soon as I can.


	2. Where is he

**Thomas's POV**

I am not even going to lie. I do not feel good at all. I was sick and I knew it, I just didn't know how. It was one of those instances where you have no idea what is going on with yourself. I know that Morality, Roman and Logan are looking after me, but I haven't seen Anxiety for a while. When I actually think about it I haven't been feeling anxious or nervous about anything for the past couple days. Maybe because I am sick and he's leaving me alone, but I can't help but feel that it's something different.

"How are you feeling son?" Morality asked for probably hundredth time today. I could tell they were all worried about me, after all I was the one keeping them alive as well. Not shortly after I got sick I realized that each and every one of them got some form of sickness, except Anxiety which got me scared.

"Thomas?" Roman snapped me from my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at them.

"Uh. What?" I asked wondering what I missed.

"You completely spaced out, you got lost in your thoughts," Logic said trying to explain what happened. I nodded, telling them that I understood what they told me.

"You need rest, get some sleep and we shall be back to get you some soup or something," Morality said. I've never really seen him this serious before. Of course I've seen him serious before, but it only lasted a couple minutes, if not seconds not all day for a couple of days. I nodded and starting closing my eyes, not realizing how tired I was. Within minutes I was asleep.

**Roman's POV**

"We need to find Anxiety," Morality stated right after we got back into the commons. The commons was basically the personalities living room inside Thomas's head. Logan and I looked at him, confusion clearly written on our faces.

"Wouldn't he just make things worse. He always seems to," Logic tried to reason.

"Or he could make it better," The parental personality said.

"Because. When Thomas got sick we each got a little sickness, and Anxiety being the youngest, it may have hit him the hardest." Dad explained. "And since he wasn't around when Thomas got sick he may have no idea what's going on."

In a way it did make sense. We all sat around in the commons thinking of a way to find Anxiety. He is a mysterious personality and he could be anywhere. Even his room could be anywhere and I'm not sure if anyone really knew where it was. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I needed to eat. That much I knew, but every time I sat up my room began to spin, so I laid back down. I'm pretty sure if I had eaten anything it wouldn't stay in my stomach for long anyway. I curled in on myself and tried to get some sleep. Being Thomas's anxiety is one thing, but it also means I have anxiety. I tried to block the voices from my head, but it was no use. I fell asleep to them telling me that Thomas doesn't need me anyway. Maybe...maybe they were right. Maybe I wasn't needed at all.


	3. He's awake

**Logan's POV**

We were searching for Anxiety. Not my idea. We have been searching for him for a couple hours now. It wasn't logical to have Anxiety around when Thomas was sick. All Anxiety did was make Thomas feel bad and everyone knew that. I know that Morality was just worried, but if Anxiety wanted to be left alone I say let him. 

"Logan, we found him," Roman yelled from down the hall. I walked towards where Roman was. He was standing right outside a black door. Of course the door is black it is Anxiety after all. 

"Someone get a rag and get it wet with cold water," Morality said. He was in the room. Roman went to get the rag and I looked inside Anxiety's room. What I saw made me feel bad for what I said about him. Anxiety was pale, or at least paler than he usually is and he was curled in a ball. Prince came back a minute later with the rag and handed it the the parental personality, who started wiping Anxiety's forehead. 

"He looks bad," Roman said after a minute of watching. "Will he wake up?" Anxiety may be the opposite of Roman, but Roman still cared for him. We all did.

"Yes, He must have passed out a couple minutes ago." Morality replied still wiping Anxiety's forehead.

**Roman's POV**

As soon as I heard Morality say he found Anxiety I walked to where he was. What I saw made me feel bad for the way I treated Anxiety. We are not the best of friends, but I admit that we were starting to become friends. At least I hope so. I yelled to Logan that we found who we was looking for. 

"Someone get a rag and get it wet with cold water," Morality said. I walked off, almost ready to run. I didn't know the state that Anxiety was in and that was scary to me. I was worried. I may have not shown it often at all, but I still cared for the younger personality. I found a rag, getting it wet I hurried back to Anxiety's room. Morality grabbed the rag and started wiping Anxiety's forehead with it. Logan and I stood there and watched. 

"He looks bad," I stated. It was true and I was scared that he wouldn't wake up. "Will he wake up?" I said. I could tell that Morality paused for a second, though I don't know if Logan saw it. 

"He must have passed out a couple minutes ago," Morality replied after a minute. I hope he's okay, it's not just that I care for him. But I'm saying this for Thomas's sake as well. It is our duty to keep Thomas safe and if one of the personalities are sick, then I have no idea the toll it will take on Thomas. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I kept waking up and falling asleep constantly for who knows how long. I tried to sit up on my bed, but I was too weak and couldn't do it. I finally laid down, curled in on myself and fell asleep for probably the hundredth time today. When I woke up again I couldn't open my eyes. I tried, but failed. It didn't surprise me though. I was finally going to die, because I was too weak, something inside my head told me. I could tell someone was in my room and I felt something cold rub against my forehead. I moved slightly.

"See? It told you he would wake up," Someone said. 

"Are you sure he was awake." Someone else replied. That was Logic, I could tell for sure. I think the first voice was Morality. I tried again to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I could barely move. 

"Anxiety, Can you hear me?" Morality stated. I slightly nodded. I could hear someone else walk into the room. It was Roman, because he was the only one I didn't head yet. How did they find my room in the first place, even I have a hard time finding it sometimes. Just like me, my room changes where it is, depending on my mood and Thomas's mood. If Thomas is happy then my room is further back in his mind if not it's closer.

"How did Thomas take the news?" Logan whispered. 

"Not good. Not good at all," Roman replied. 

 


	4. Bad news

**Roman's POV**

About thirty minutes after we found Anxiety he still didn't wake up. Morality kept wiping a cold cloth on his forehead. 

"We should tell Thomas," Morality said finally.

"Um. I don't think that would be a good idea," Logic tried to reason.

"and why would that be?" Morality question. "Thomas is sick, possibly because Anx is the least we can do for Thomas is tell him and care for Anxiety." Morality stated.

"I'll tell Thomas," I said and sank down into the real world. I found Thomas in his bed piled underneath a lot of blankets.

"Hey Roman." He said seeing me. "Why are you here?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked instead.

"A little better, but I don't think I'll get better," He replied. Not get better? How can he be negative rig- Anxiety. It must be him, but if Anxiety is sick... This is not good.

"I have something to tell you." I told him. He looked at me shocked. "Anxiety is sick as well."

"What? Is it my fault? It's probably my fault." He rambled on.

"Thomas." He didn't listen to me. "Thomas!" I said again. He looked at me. "We are going to help you and Anxiety get better. Both of you will get better and everything is going to be okay." I said. He slowly nodded. "Now get some sleep." He nodded. "Goodness. I am starting to sound like Morality." Thomas smiled and closed his eyes. I stayed with him until he fully fell asleep.

After he was asleep I sank down and went back to Anxiety's room. I walked in and Logic and Morality looked at me.

"How did Thomas take it"

"Not good. Not good at all" I replied. The parental personality walked out of the room and Logic and I followed him. We went into the commons and sat down.

"What did he say." Morality asked. I told him everything that happened.

"So Thomas is being really negative and saying he won't get better." Logan stated. I nodded.

"Do you think it's because Anxiety is sick." I asked. I honestly had no idea how this can happen.

"I'm not sure," Dad said. Logan sighed and sank down.

"I'll follow him," Morality said sinking into the real world as well. I got up and went back to Anxiety's room.

I watched Anx. He started moving around in his sleep, like he was having nightmares. It saddened me to see anyone in this much pain.

"Anxiety," I shook him trying to walk him up. "Anxiety wake up." I shook him some more and he finally woke up. He looked around, fear written all over his face.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked after seeing me.

**Anxiety's POV**

"You had a nightmare," Roman told me. These nightmares are getting worse everyday. 

"How's...how's Thomas?" I asked hoping my voice didn't sound as weak as I felt.

"He'll get better," Prince replied. "And you will too."

"I doubt I'll get better," I mumbled.

"You will and everything will be okay again." I sat up and started feeling dizzy so I laid back down again.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Roman asked. I thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "You need to eat. Stay here I'll be right back." He left the room and I slowly closed my eyes.


	5. Let him sleep

**Roman's POV**

I went into the kitchen and found some food for Anxiety. I know I don't show it, but I don't hate him. None of us do. He just can't see that and I know it's because we always treat him like the bad guy. When I saw Anx trying to even sit up he looked really weak and I can't help but feel like he's getting worse. I got some food and went back to Anxiety's bedroom, finding him asleep again. Should I wake him up or not? He does need to eat, but since he's sick he also needs to sleep. I pondered for a minute before finally deciding the wake up the sick persona. I shook him.

"Anxiety," I said. "You need to eat something." He groaned and opened his eyes. `

"I'm not hungry," He moaned and tried to go back to sleep. 

"You need to," I insisted. He groaned again and turned the other way.

"No I don't," He mumbled. I sighed. Maybe Morality can get him to eat. "Let me sleep." I walked out of his room. 

**Anxiety's POV**

To be completely honest with you guys I wanted to eat, but I didn't at the same time. I still felt really sick and I'm not exactly sure what's going on with me. I've never felt this way before and I'm confused, which rarely happens for me. I tried to fall asleep, but every time I started nightmares came and I woke up again. After about two hours of me trying to get some sleep I heard someone walk into my room. I hated how they didn't knock, sometimes I wonder how they even found my room in the first place. My eyes were closed and I just listened. 

"Is he asleep?" I think I heard Logan state. 

"Ya. I think so. He wouldn't eat and he's been sleeping a lot, which is weird for him." I'm guessing Roman said. 

"Let him sleep. He needs it, but as soon as he wakes up we need to make him eat something." Morality said. 

"How is Thomas doing?" Roman said. I listened not moving as it would give away that I was awake. Everyone went silent. Roman was probably waiting for an answer and I'm guessing Morality or Logan didn't want to give it to him, especially if it was bad news. Giving people bad news is my job and I am, uh, not available at the moment. I slightly moved making me groan. 

"Looks like he's awake," The parental persona stated, breaking the silence. "Anx you need to eat something." They know I'm awake, but I am too tired to do anything. 

I opened my eyes to see everyone else staring at me. I groaned and tried to sit up. I haven't eaten in a long time, I don't even remember the last time I did. Logan motioned Roman to step out of the room and he followed. 

"You need to eat Anxiety," Morality continued to pry me to eat. I reluctantly ate a little bit, just enough to satisfy Morality.

**Logan's POV**

When Roman asked how Thomas was doing neither of us wanted to tell him. At least not with the chance of Anxiety overhearing. I mean he was asleep, but I still didn't want to take that chance. After about two minutes we heard Anxiety groan, which meant he was awake. I'm not sure if he was awake the whole time, but he's awake now. I motioned Roman out of the room. 

"So what's up?" Roman asked as soon as we were in the hall.

"The ceiling," I replied casually.

"Did you..." Roman trailed off. I covered my mouth with my hand. Princey smiled. "Dad will be so proud."

"Don't you tell him," I threatened. "Besides logically speaking it's true." I tried to reason.

"What did you want to tell me?" The fanciful persona asked changing the topic.

"Thomas is getting worse and I have reason to believe Anxiety's sickness is the cause of it." I flat out said.

"What? Why do you say that?" He replied back.  

"Because he's starting to sound like Anxiety." I simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my story. If you have any suggestions to help make my story better please comment so I can improve. Thanks so much.


	6. Better or worse

**Roman's POV**

"How? How can you tell. I mean I know that he's being negative, but.." I started mumbling. Logan cut me off.

"You know how Anxiety sounds when he's in a bad mood, but not when he's sick?" Logan asked me. I nodded and he continued. "he's starting to sound like that. Saying things like he'll never get better and that nobody cares if he does anyways," Logic told me. Morality walked out of the room and looked at us.

"Anxiety is asleep, but I got him to eat something first." He stated before sinking down, probably going to take care of Thomas now.

"What do we do?" I asked Logan.

"The most logical thing to do at this time would be to take care of both Thomas and Anxiety." He said sinking down as well.

**Anxiety's POV**

Morality left my room as soon as he thought I was asleep. Everyone should know by now that I don't sleep that easily even when I am sick. Another thing is that nobody will tell me how Thomas is doing. It didn't take a genius to piece together that he is sick, but nobody will tell me how bad. The only way I'll know is if Thomas summons me. Of course he won't do that, unless he doesn't know about it because the other persona's most likely won't let him and I'm too weak to do it myself. Even if he does summon me I would be too weak to come back anyway. The food Morality made me eat did help a little. I would never admit this to anyone else, but I'm glad at least one of the persona's is caring for me. It also doesn't help when it seems like everyone hates me, I just like the other persona's is trying to look out for Thomas and keep him safe. Nobody seems to understand that though.

**Morality's POV**

I can understand why Thomas is sick because every human gets sick. I just can’t understand how Anxiety can get sick, especially as sick as he is. We technically are not humans, but a part of Thomas’s personality. Another thing is, why Anxiety? Why not anyone else? Logan keeps stating that the reason why Thomas won’t get better is because Anxiety is sick. But how and why is Anxiety sick in the first place. Of course we all have gotten a little sick, like a cough or a cold nothing serious. Anxiety’s condition is getting serious. 

"Hey Thomas," I said walking into his room. He looked at me and smiled. "Have you eaten anything lately?" He was still wrapped in his blankets and attempted to sit up. 

"I had a little bit not to long ago," Thomas stated, his voice sounded rough.

"Do you want something to drink. Like some water?" I asked. Hearing his voice, it sounded like he needed some. He slightly nodded. "I'll be right back," As I walked out I saw Logan. He looked at me and I smiled before walking into the kitchen. I got a glass and filled at half full of water and started walking back to Thomas's bedroom.

"How is Anxiety?" I heard Thomas ask. Logic must be in there. I walked into the room. 

"Here is some water Thomas," I said handing the glass to him. He took as sip and set the water down. Logan straightened his glasses and Thomas looked at him. "Let's just worry about you for now." I said glancing at Logan before looking back towards Thomas. 

Logan sighed and walked out. "You don't have to worry about me," Thomas said. I looked at him. 

"Thomas, I am your heart. I'm going to care and worry about you no matter what." I said. "Now get some rest so you can get better." He laid down with his blankets still wrapped around him.

**Logan's POV**

I seems as if Morality doesn't want me to tell Thomas how Anxiety is doing. It makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. Thomas would just worry about Anxiety and it would make him stressed. When people are stressed they don't sleep well and they don't get better. 

"Is he asleep?" I asked the parental figure as soon as he walked out of Thomas's room. Morality nodded and quietly closed the door. Him, being the dad for all of us, he knows what do you when someone is sick. Especially because he sees all of us as his kids. He sank down and I followed as well. 

"Hey Roman," Dad said as soon as we went into the common room. Roman looked a little off. 

"Guys, I think Anxiety is getting worse," The fanciful persona stated. He looked almost...frantic.


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably say this a lot, unless I don't then I'm saying it now. Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. That's what's keeping this story going. Anyway's this chapter took longer than usual, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

**Thomas’s POV**

I have no idea how Anxiety is doing. I know that he is sick which has me confused. Roman told me when he first got sick and he said it was just a small flu. But Morality, Patton says I need to focus on only myself, but that is really hard to do when they won’t at least tell me what’s wrong with Anxiety. Maybe I should try to summon Anxiety, though if I do I don't want to make him get worse. Everyone else will try to stop me though, especially Patton. Even if I do summon him then it doesn't mean he'll come. 

**Roman’s POV**

“Why do you say he is getting worse?” Logan stated.

“What do you mean he’s getting worse?” Patton said. I tried explaining what I saw, but apparently they didn’t understand.

“I walked into his room to find him sprawled on the floor. I moved him to his bed, but now he won’t wake up. He may have passed out again and he’s extremely pale.”

“Anxiety’s always pale.” Logic interrupted. I looked at Logan before continuing.

“Anyways.  Anxiety is paler than usual and he won’t wake up. He just looks really bad.” I said. I was stressing out, not sure why or what to do. This has never happened before.

“I’m going to go to his room.” Patton said walking out. Logan looked at me as I started walking out following the parental persona. I followed Patton to Anxiety’s room.

“It’s gone,” Patton said in front of my stopping suddenly, almost making me run into him.

“What do you mean it’s gone?” I asked him.

“What I mean is that his room isn’t where it is.” The parental figure stated.

“I remember him saying his room changes places,” Logan said behind me. 

"Now it's going to be harder to take care of him," Morality stated. "especially if we can't find him" 

"Why does his room change?" I asked. I know that it moves, but none of our rooms move around 

"It depends on Thomas's emotions. If he is feeling happy Anxiety's room may be towards the back." Logan explained. 

**Anxiety's POV**

I awoke feeling...different. That only meant one thing. My room moved...again. The only thing is that I didn't know where. Sometimes it's in the front and sometimes it's in the back. Usually I can just tell where it moved. Why can't I right now? It must be my sickness. I wonder how the other persona's are doing without me. They don't need me, so maybe it's a good thing my room moved. No one can bother me anymore and I can just be alone. The way I like it. My stomach growled and it reminded me of when Patton made me eat. You don't need them, a voice in my head said. You're right I don't need them, I got sick by myself and I can get better by myself. I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes. I laid there for about five minutes before I opened them again. Maybe I'll go get a little bit of food. I thought to myself, since I obviously can't sleep anyway. The only problem with that is it is hard for me to sit up for more than a couple minutes let alone try to stand. And if I do stand and make it to the kitchen then what if one of the other persona's see me. It's not that I'm scared of them, it's just I'm not in the mood to interact with anyone. I decided to at least get some water. That way I can bring it back to my room and not have to interact with the other persona's for a while. I sat up slowly. The last thing I needed right now was for me to pass out. After sitting up for a while i finally managed to stand without holding on to anything. I walked out of my room, seeing the coast clear of everyone, I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup I filled it 3/4 of the way full. As I started walking back to my room I saw the room start to spin. You need to sit down, I told myself. What if the other persona's see you while you are sitting. A voice in my head stated. I agreed to it and decided to continue to hurry as fast as I could to get to my room. The cup slipped from my hand and fell to the ground. Hearing glass shatter was the last thing I heard before passing out and falling to the ground as well. 


	8. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it how I did, because it's perfect for the next chapter. You'll understand when you read it.

**Roman’s POV**

We couldn't find Anxiety. We have looked almost everywhere. I wonder if Anx can change his room so no one can find him. Why would he do that though? I understand if he doesn’t want our help, after all we’ve done to him it would make sense. It has been over three hours since, and we still couldn’t find Anxiety.

“Roman we may need your help.” Logan said from behind me. “Thomas needs to be creative right about now.”

“Okay, is he still in his room?” I asked. Logan nodded and went into the real world, me following behind him.

“Now Thomas, think of something you like to do.” I heard Patton tell Thomas.

“I..I can’t,” Thomas said sadly.

“Sure you can,” I said as cheerfully as I could walking into the room. He looked at me and slumped his shoulders. "Just try your hardest," I continued. Thomas looked to be thinking when shortly after he grabbed his stomach and curled himself into a ball. 

"He's having an attack again," Patton stated. "Thomas breath with me, in, hold for five seconds, and breath out." He kept telling Thomas to follow his example and slowly it started working. 

"Why did he have an attack," I asked Logan. "especially because Anxiety isn't here."

"Maybe it's _because_ Anxiety isn't here." Logan stated watching Morality and Thomas. 

"I'm going to look again, if you need me I shall be in the mindscape." I said. Logan nodded and I sank down. Right when I entered the commons I heard glass break and a thud shortly after. Oh no, that can't be good. I followed where I heard the noise, which was in the kitchen. 

"Anxiety!" He was laying the ground with broken glass and water all around him. Some of the broken glass must have cut him as I saw blood on his face and hands. I bet there is some on his arms as well. "Anxiety," I said again. I went over and picked him up. 

"What happened?" I turned and saw Logan standing in the door way.

"I'm not sure, I think he might have passed out." I stated. "I'll get the blood washed off of him and see how bad the cuts are." I replied carrying Anxiety. I didn't know where Anxiety's room is so I decided to take him to my room. When I got to my room I laid him on my bed and went to get a rag to wash the blood from his face. I came back to the sound of him whimpering. Almost as if he's having another nightmare. I didn't want to wake him so I sat on my bed next to him and started soothing him by talking to him. It worked a little, but not all the way. I grabbed the damp rag and went to wash the blood from his face first. His hair being in the way I brushed it back with my hands. It was extremely soft and it surprised me a bit when Anxiety seemed to lean in to the touch. After washing all the blood off of him and making sure he didn't need any stitched, I started playing with his hair again. 

**Logan's POV**

"You should go help Roman look for Anxiety," Patton stated. "He may need help and it's a big place, besides I shall be there shortly as well. Thomas's attack is almost over." I nodded in agreement and sank down. The parental figure can be frustrating sometimes because his...uh..sense of humor; however when it comes to taking care of his 'kids' he's actually really sensible. Walking into the kitchen I saw Prince carrying Anxiety. There was a mix of blood and water on the floor and blood on Anxiety's pale face and hands. I wouldn't be surprised if there was also on his arms and possibly his legs. 

"What happened?" I asked. Roman stated what he thought had happened. I looked at him the looked at the floor examining the mess. "I'll get the blood washed off of him and see how bad the cuts are." Roman said carrying Anxiety out. I guess it's up to me to clean up the floor. I thought as I grabbed a broom, the mop and a rag. Shortly after I started Morality walked into the room. 

"What's this?" He asked. I explained what happened. "Where's Roman and Anxiety now?" That was actually a good question, though I bet Roman took Anxiety to his room. 

"We don't know where Anxiety's room is so I bet Roman took him to his room." I stated. 

Patton walked off and I followed behind. We got to Roman's room to find the door slightly open. The parental figure opened the door more and looked inside.

"Aww. That is so cute." He stated taking out his phone and taking a couple pictures. I smiled seeing him take pictures, if Roman or Anxiety ever found out they both would be furious. Prince was sitting up against the wall in the corner of his bed and Anxiety was curled up. Anxiety's head was resting against Roman's chest and Roman had his arms wrapped protectively around Anxiety. It reminded me of a mother holding a child in her lap after the child woke up scared from a nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway I'm already working on the next chapter. And hopefully with how I ended this chapter it shouldn't take too long to write the next one.


	9. Faded

**Roman’s POV**

I woke up to Anxiety on me. I’m not sure how long I was asleep or why I fell asleep, but I am awake now. I moved Anxiety so he was laying on my bed instead of on me. He stirred a little and I was sure he was going to wake up because he’s such a light sleeper. I watched carefully and quietly, sighing once he stopped. He didn’t wake up, he must be more tired than I thought, he’s also sick which is probably another reason why. I got up and went to find Patton and Logan. 

“That can’t be good,” I heard Logan and Patton talking in a hallway. The hallway was extremely dark. The only reason why I could see them was there clothes weren’t as dark.

“What do you think it means? You are the smart one.” Patton said. I walked down the hallway. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. They both turned to me and then pointed to something behind them. I looked and saw that it was a door, which looked like Anxiety’s. The only difference between this door and Anx’s is the one that this door looked lighter. It wasn't dark like Anxiety's bedroom door. 

“Where did this door come from?” I asked them. “It almost looks like Anxiety’s door.”

“That’s because it is.” Logan stated.

**Thomas’s POV**

I needed to clean up my house, I thought to myself as I sat up. Some friends were coming over. They were worried about me, because they haven’t heard from me in a while. I was feeling a little better compared to yesterday but I’m still not feeling the greatest. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. There were dishes over piling in the sink and all over the counter. I started getting the dishes cleaned. It was slow and tiring. Not one of my persona’s popped up, which I was a little confused. Lately they were constantly checking up on me, especially Morality. They must be doing something more important. After two hours the dishes were finally done and I needed a break. I sat on the couch and almost immediately after heard a knock on my door. Sighing I stood up and answered it. 

**Morality’s POV**

When I found Roman and Anxiety laying on the bed it was so cute. I couldn’t stop myself from taking pictures. Logan and I left them alone.

“I’m going to look for Anxiety’s room still,” I stated whispering. We were still right outside Roman’s room.  Logan looked at me. “When he wakes up he’s going to want to be brought into his room.” 

“I’ll help you,” Logan said and we both started walking down the different halls. Logan figured that Anxiety’s room would be closer to the commons because of Thomas’s state, so that’s where we decided to look first. 

“It’s not anywhere,” I whined. We looked down everywhere it seems and we still haven’t found it. 

“This is the last hallway,” Logan said starting to walk down the hallway. It was extrememly dark. 

“Where are the lights?” I asked following Logan. He shrugged and continued. Down the hallway I saw something that wasn’t as dark as the walls were. 

“What is that?” I asked pointing to it. Logan looked at it.

“It looked like Anxiety’s bedroom door. We found it.” He stated.

“It looked faded, it’s not as dark as it was before,” I said. Logic looked closer to the door.

“That’s because it is faded.” He replied after a minute. 

“What do you think it means? You are the smart one,” I asked.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked. We pointed to the door we found. 

“Where did this door come from?” Questioned Roman. “It almost looks like Anxiety’s door.”

“That’s because it is.” Logan stated.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked clearly confused. 

**Thomas's POV**

"Remember those will help you get better," My friends said as the walked out the door. They gave me some medications that would help with my fever. I didn't think I had a fever but according to them I do. I took one while they were here and I have to admit it did make me feel a little better. I laid back on my bed. Will this medication hurt my personas? What if it does? I haven't seen them at all today? What if it does hurt them? Thoughts raced in my head as I tried to sleep. Eventually my mind calmed down enough to let me sleep. 


	10. Oh no

**Anxiety's POV**

This wasn't my room. I knew that when I first woke up. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. _You must have passed out._ A voice in my head stated. If I passed out in the kitchen and somehow ended up here it means someone saw me. I slightly lifted my head to see where here was. It looked liked Princey's room. I wanted to get to my room, but I was too tired. I honestly don't think I can walk around without blacking out again and I do not want that to happen for a second time. I laid my head back down and fell asleep for once not caring where I was. I must have been more tired than I thought because after a minute I was asleep again.

**Patton's POV**

Logan tried to explain to Roman and I what it means when someone's door is fading. I don't understand a lot of it, but what I do understand it doesn't sound good at all. That's when we heard something off in the distance. It was small and quiet, but it grew louder. My parental instincts kicked in and I immediately ran to the cause of the scream. Logan and Roman were not far behind me. The sound came from Princey's room. Roman opened the door and we saw Anxiety curled up in a ball. His scream didn't sound like screams of fear, more like a scream of pain.

"I'll check on Thomas," Logan stated and sank down, leaving two of us to deal with Anxiety and whatever is happening to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Roman asked. The screams were gone, but Anxiety still looked like he was in pain. I looked at Anx then back at Princey and shrugged. 

"He looks like he's in pain." I stated sadly. Roman nodded in agreement.

**Thomas's POV**

The medications that my friends gave me were working and took another one when I started to feel sick again usually it takes ten minutes for it to start working though. They last for a couple hours each time I take some. I was still resting, but not as often. About thirty minutes after I took the medication I could tell something was wrong. It wasn't me because I was feeling fine, but something was wrong. I was going to summon all my personalities but Logan walked into my room looking really worried. 

"Hey Logan," I said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a minute.

"Better than I have been," I replied. He looked at me a little confused. "where is everyone else?" I finally asked.

"Roman and Patton are helping Anxiety," the logical persona stated.

"Helping him? what's wrong?" I questioned. Just then Morality walked into the room.

"Logan, we need you," Patton said. I've never seen him more serious before.

"what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Anxiety is fading and we don't know why," Logan replied sinking down after the parental figure.

 


	11. Is it true?

**Anxiety's POV**

Pain. The only thing I remember feeling when I woke up. I should be used to feeling pain because I am Thomas's anxiety, but this pain was different. I can't really describe how I felt, but everywhere hurt really bad. I remembered waking up in Princey's room then falling back to sleep then waking up feeling the pain. _You don't need their help._ I listened to that voice and tried my hardest not to scream out. If I screamed they would just try to help me. The pain was too much and I screamed anyway. I remember screaming out twice before passing out _again_ , the pain I was feeling was too much for me to bear.

**Logan's POV**

"Anxiety is fading and we don't know why," I answered Thomas. I sank down following Patton as we both walked back to Roman's room. 

Anxiety was extremely pale. I looked at him closer. Pale was an understatement, he was practically white.

"Is it true he's fading?" Patton asked after a minute. I hesitated before answering with a nod.

"We need to find out why he is?" Romans said worry clearly in his voice.

"I'm going to tell Thomas, maybe he can help us." Patton said going into the real world before anyone could stop him.

**Patton's POV**

I couldn't be in there anymore. I had to get away. It's like having a doctor tell you that one of your children is dying. I consider Anxiety my child. I consider all of them my children. I don't understand what was wrong with him. Thomas seemed to be getting better, so why wasn't Anxiety? 

"What's going on?" Thomas asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Anxiety..he's..he's...I can't.." I stumbled across my words trying my hardest to explain what was happening. It didn't work and I broke down crying. I felt arms around me and looked at Thomas.

"Just take deep breaths and when you are calmer you can explain what happened," Thomas said reassuringly. I nodded and took his advice. After a couple minutes I had calmed down.

"Anxiety got sick, probably around the same time you did, but we all did a little so we thought nothing of it and our sicknesses only lasted for about an hour. Anxiety slowly started to become worse when you started doing what he does." I tried to explain

"What do you mean?" Thomas said. He thought for a minute. "Never mind I know what you are talking about."

I nodded then continued. "Then we lost where his room was because it moves around based off of what you are feeling. We were looking for him, then decided to check on you. Princey sank back into the mindscape and found Anxiety passed out on the kitchen floor. We found his room shortly after and his door looked faded. We were all confused because you were getting better so we thought Anxiety should be too." I stopped to try and hold back tears again. "We...we heard him scream...except it sounded more like pain...then fear...now he's..." I couldn't go on. Thomas continued to try to comfort me. I looked at him and he looked almost like he... regretted something?

**Roman's POV**

I think I can speak for everybody when I say we were all worried about Anxiety. Logan was trying to help him the best he could and he also seemed like the only one that knew what was going on. I stood back and watched. Being a prince it is my duty to help people. As much as I hate to admit this though this is one time where someone else was able to help more as I stood back and watched helplessly.

**Anxiety's POV**

I woke up. I wasn't in Princey's room anymore. I'm not exactly sure where I was, but I wasn't feeling pain anymore. I looked around. The room seemed familiar, but I had never been here before. 

"We meet at last," A voice said behind me. I turned around.

"What do you want and who are you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Usually people ask who are you _then_ they asked what do you want," He replied.

"Just answer my question," I replied getting annoyed at him.

"Let's make a deal." He said instead.

"What's kind of deal?" I asked instantly becoming suspicious.

"We have a battle. If you win you can go back to where you came from. If I win," He hesitated.

"Then what?" I questioned.

"then...you will stay _here_ ," Came his reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry guys and gals and non-binary pals  
> What do you think is going to happen next? Comment below what you think. 
> 
> Also 40 FLIPPIN KUDOS!! Thanks so much. It may not seem like a lot but it means so much to me.   
> I can never thank you enough


	12. The medication

**Patton's POV**

I took a long time, but I eventually told Thomas everything what was happening. 

"Is it a possibility to bring Anxiety to the real world?" Thomas asked. I shrugged.

"I would have to ask Logic, he knows more out of anybody what's happening." I stated sinking down. I found Logan and Roman still watching Anxiety.

""Thomas is...uh...wondering...if it's a possibility to bring Anxiety to him." I stuttered. I tried not to look at Anxiety. Roman walked towards me and hugged me.

"It is a possibility but it's going take a lot of energy away from whoever does." the logical persona stated. 

"I'll do it," Roman said suddenly. "We need Logan and Thomas needs Patton."

"But wha-" I was cut off.

"Roman is right. Here grab his hand." Logic interrupted. Roman stopped hugging my and I sank back into the real world and found Thomas. 

"They are bringing him." I told Thomas. Two minutes later Roman popped up carrying Anxiety. Logan quickly popped up behind him and grabbed the dark persona before Roman passed out anymore.

"Logan was right. It does take a lot of energy." Roman stated. "Thomas I'm going to lay on your bed because you guys need to use the couch." Roman slowly made his way upstairs probably trying his hardest to make it to the bed. Logan laid Anxiety on the couch and Thomas looked shocked.

"He's in worse shape than I imagined." He said.

**Anxiety's POV**

I had no idea who this stranger was and I was getting suspicious. 

"What do you mean stay here?" I asked. By the looks of the stranger I would most likely lose almost immediately.

"Meaning if I win then you will fade away from where you were before." He replied.

"You mean I would fade from the real world?" I asked.

"Not only that you would fade from the mindscape." He answered back. "So do you have a deal or not?"

"What if I say no to that deal?" I was curious.

"Then you stay here," He said.

"Fine I'll take that deal. At least then I have a chance to make it back." I replied and he smiled.

**Thomas's POV**

I saw Anxiety and he was really sick. It broke my heart to see him like that. After a minute I spoke up.

"I have something I need to tell you." I looked down. "I don't know if it has anything to do with Anxiety but I've been taking some medications to help get rid if my sickness." I said. Patton looked shocked and well as Logan. I didn't speak but instead just looked at the ground.

**Anxiety's POV**

"What are you anyway?" I asked this stranger. 

He chuckled. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" I was confused.

"I'm a medication, a virus to the body. Pills people take to try to get rid of a sickness." He replied. "Now let's begin. The battle starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing to POV's a lot and that some of them were shorter than usual, but it was important that I did.   
> The next chapter may or may not be the battle


	13. Weak

**Anxiety's POV**

The virus or medication whatever you call it ran at me. I wasn't skilled in fighting at all. I don't know what moves to use. Fighting villains is Princey's job. He knew how to fight. I tried to use my arms to block the punches, but I got knocked to the ground.

"This is too easy." He stated laughing slowly walking towards me. I got up and ran towards him which he easily sidestepped. He was laughing and I turned around getting ready to punch him. He kicked me down and I struggled to get up. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked while gaining my breath. 

"Because, whenever someone takes pills of any kind there is always a price that needs to be paid. You just so happen to be the one that has to pay that price." He said grabbing me and pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. He put his face really close to mine and smiled. 

"You are too  _weak_ ," He said sneering. He threw me across the room and I didn't bother getting up.  _I am too weak_. I thought. 

"Do you give up?" The stranger yelled from across the room. He started walking towards me again. 

**Roman's POV**

After bringing Anxiety to the real world saying I was tired was an understatement. I was beyond tired. I knew that they needed the couch so I went upstairs to sleep on Thomas's bed. 

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but it felt like ten minutes. I know I slept longer than ten minutes because I felt refreshed. I walked downstairs to see Thomas sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"How's Anxiety?" I asked Thomas. He looked at me and sighed.

"We don't know yet, nothing has changed." He said. "You look refreshed." He said changing the subject.

"Ya I feel refreshed. How long was I asleep?" I asked him. He looked at time on his phone.

"About four hours." He said.

"Four hours?" I stated. It didn't feel like that long. "Where is Logan and Patton?"

"They are in the mindscape sleeping, I think." He said. Thomas turned and looked at Anxiety. I could see worry in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay." I told him.

"If anything happens to him it's all my fault." Thomas sighed.

"Nothing will happen to him. He's strong." I replied trying to encourage Thomas.

"But he looks so weak," Came the reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you people think is going to happen? Comment your ideas.   
> Also 50 kudos thanks so much.


	14. trapped

**Anxiety's POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't win this stranger in a battle. I was ready to pass out. I was on the ground, bruises were all over my body and the stranger wouldn't stop. 

"Do you give up now?" He said standing over me. I was laying on the ground unable to get up.

“If I stay here would you bother Thomas anymore?” I questioned him. He looked at me and chuckled.

“Does this mean that you give up?” He asked standing over me. I slowly nodded my head and he smiled.

“You are finally doing something useful for once.” He smiled and held out his hand. “Take my hand,” He said. I hesitantly took it. He helped me stand. I couldn't stand on my own so he leaned me against him for support. It hurt everywhere because of all the bruises I felt on my body.

“what ever you are going to do, just get it over with.” I stated. He just looked at me and smiled. “what _are_ you going to do?” I questioned him.

“You will see,” Came his reply. He got something out of his pocket.

“what is that?” I asked him confused.

“I’m going to touch this to your hand. Don’t worry you won’t feel anything.”He replied. I nodded. Knowing that he defeated me I was willing to do whatever it took to protect Thomas. If this stranger couldn’t get to Thomas if I stayed here then I am going to stay here. Even if it means to fade away from existing in the real world as well as the mind-scape. The touch of the cloth on my hand was the lat thing I saw before blacking out.

**3 rd  person’s POV**

The stranger used the cloth he got out of his pocket and touched Anxiety’s hand making Anxiety pass out. As soon as Anxiety blacked out the stranger laid him on the ground and got to work. He got some ointment to help heal the dark persona’s bruises faster. After Anxiety was healed the stranger picked him up and carried him to a different room.

Smiling the stranger laid Anxiety on the bed and walked out, but not before locking the door.

"Time to visit the other," He said to himself.

He went into the mindscape and saw nobody was there. The stranger scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it on the kitchen table.

**Logan's POV**

 

It has been three days and Anxiety still has woken up yet. We each took turns watching over him. Roman and Thomas were watching him now and I was in the mind-scape library researching. So far I haven’t found anything that could help us and I was starting to lose hope that I would. But I haven’t yet because I wasn’t done. I couldn’t find anything involving what I was looking for so instead I decided to do research about coma’s and not waking up.

“Find anything?” Morality said behind me.

“Ya, I found something that might help us understand, but it won’t help in trying to wake Anxiety up,” I replied. I pointed to the article I was currently reading. “It says here that if someone hasn’t woken up from being in a coma after three days then it’s usually because they are facing a subconscious battle.” I looked at Morality. “Meaning that he is fighting in his head.”

I watched as Morality realized what I said.

"So he's trapped inside his head fighting for his life?" Morality asked. I nodded.


	15. The note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Roman's POV**

I sat next to Thomas. It was really sad, we had no idea what was going on with Anxiety and nothing seemed to be changing.

"You guys, Logan found something!" Morality popped up. We both looked at him right as Logan popped up.

"I was doing some research. It won't help him wake up, but it will help explain what's going on." Logan explained.

"I'm going to leave," Patton stated sinking down. Who could blame him? Morality is like a parent and Anxiety is like the child.

"What did you find?" Thomas asked. We both looked at him.

"Anxiety is fighting a subconscious battle." Logan explained.

"I don't get it. We are already a part in Thomas's mind. How can Anxiety..." I was confused.  
"That's just the thing." Logan said. "He's not in Thomas's mind right now. So if we bring him back, his body will appear to wherever he is now." Nothing of what Logan said made any sense. I was even more confused and by the look on Thomas's face so was he.

"What does that mean?" Thomas asked. He looked at Logan then to Anxiety.

"It means that he is somewhere in your mind right now. It's a little confusing to me as well, but by what I had researched and my calculations he should-"

"Guys looked what I found," Morality cut off what Logan was going to say.

"What is that?" I asked the parental figure. Patton held a piece of paper in his hands.

"I found it in the kitchen. It was on the table." Patton replied handing the paper to Logan. He read the paper then looked at Morality.

"What does it mean?" Patton asked. Logan looked at Anxiety then back to the paper.

"What does it say?" I asked. Logan looked at me.

"It's a note someone written about Anxiety. And by what I was explaining before, my theories are correct."

"But what does it say?" Thomas asked repeating my question.

"It says. ' _I know Anxiety is in the real world right now...or so it seems. While you were busy watching your dark personality I was busy making deals. The only way to wake him up is to bring him back into the mind. However, by doing that you will lose where he is and you will have to go find him. I know where he is and when you bring him back you will have five days to find him. If you don't...well then I guess I'll just say that we made a deal. And you will never see him again.'_ " Logan looked at the note again after reading it out loud then at everyone else.

"When we bring him back how will we find him?" Morality asked. "The mind-scape is _huge_ " We all looked at Logan and he shrugged.

**Anxiety's POV**

I was in a different room. This one had a door that I could see. I went to the door and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. 

"Tsk tsk," Someone said behind me. I turned around. It was that stranger. "We had a deal remember."

I sat on the floor and sighed. "I remember." 

"Good, don't want you escaping," He replied smiling. "Besides, if you do, you lose automatically, as well as your friends."

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You right now are at a subconscious state." I looked at him confused. "Which means you are not in your actual body. So basically you are a spirit. Except you are a personality so it's different. When the others bring your body back into Thomas's mind it will bring your body here. They will have five days to find you." He explained to me. That made a little sense. It would also explain how I blacked out just by having something touch my arm and how my wounds healed so quickly.

"and what if they don't?" I questioned.

"I gave them five days, but each day your body is in here you will slowly fade away. It will be just enough that you will be gone in six days. So as soon as they bring your body back they have five days until then. They only way they can find you is if they can see you. They can only see your body."

"that doesn't make any sense," I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing in the mind does," with that he opened to door and left, closing it behind him and leaving me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58 KUDOS!! I am surprised honestly. I didn't expect that many people to like what I write, but it's what's been keeping this story going. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, comments, and enjoys this story. Anyway. Peace out, guys, gals, and/or non-binary pals!!


	16. The plan

**Logan's POV**

This was difficult for all of us. Especially Thomas and Patton. Anxiety was in a state where we either keep his body here and never have him wake up or we bring him to the mind-scape and have a chance of never seeing him again. Which means he'll fade. I didn't know what to do and no one else did either.

"We have to make a plan," Roman stated. We all looked at him. "Why can't we find him before we bring his body back into the mind-scape?" He asked.

I spoke up. "Because if he is in...how would I say this...spirit form, then we wouldn't be able to see him."

"You mean like a ghost?" Patton asked. I nodded. Roman picked up Anxiety's body and started to sink down.

"Wait!" I told him. He stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing Anxiety into the mind-scape so we can find him." He stated.

"You said it yourself, we need a plan first." I stated.

"The plan is to find Anxiety as soon as possible," came his reply. I sighed and straightened my glasses. _Here goes nothing._ Roman sank down with the supposedly sleeping persona. I sank down shortly after. 

**Roman's POV**

I must admit that I haven't always been nice to Anxiety but he just wants to protect Thomas. He helps Thomas a lot more than I'd like to admit. Everyone is different without Anxiety there. I got the darker persona and went back into the mind-scape. As soon as I got there I didn't have Anxiety anymore. Logan was right. 

"We need to start looking for him now," Logan stated. "We only have a limited time to find him."

**Anxiety's POV**

I was just sitting there. I didn't really have anything else to do, since this room I was in was bare. All it had was a bed and a door. 

"Virgil," The meds said. "They doing it," He smiled walking in.

"Who's doing what?" I replied. _How did he know my name?_

"Your _friends_ are going to bring your body into the mind-scape. They don't even have a plan." He chuckled. I felt pain in my stomach. It was unbearable. I screamed out and looked at the virus. He glared at me. But he seemed to be changing somehow. Or was that my mind playing tricks. The guy seemed to be thinking. I tried to get rid of the pain but nothing was helping. He smirked the turned and walked out the door, then everything went black.

**Patton's POV**

Thomas convinced me to help the others look for Anxiety. I finally have in and sank down to the mind-scape. That's when I heard it. A scream. It wasn't just any scream it was Anxiety. 

I ran to where I heard the scream, my dad instincts were kicking in. Someone held me back.

"Let go, We have to find him," I continued trying to run towards the sound.

"We have to come up with a plan first." Roman said. He was the one holding me. Logan walked up.

"The sound echoed throughout the mind-scape, so we can't pinpoint the location." He said. I stopped and Roman let go.

"First we need to have a map, that way we can cross the rooms and areas we already checked." Roman said. Logan nodded and walked off, I assume to either get a map or make one if we didn't have one already. A minute later he came back with a map. I guess we do already have on.

"We could split up that way we can look faster." I pointed out.

"Good Idea. I'll make copies of the different areas. That way we all don't check the same areas three times." Logan said walking off again.

* * *

 

"Here you go" Logan handed each a map. Every map was different. He then handed us a smaller mad that looked the same. "Each bigger map is a different area on the small map. The smaller map is a map of the land-scape as a whole."

"Off we go, to find Anxiety," Roman said and started walking off.

"Meet back here in three hours," Logan said also walking off. I faintly smiled and headed towards the area that my map was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a week since Accepting Anxiety part one came and a couple days since part two. I'm still not over that fact that we got Anxiety's name. And that the different rooms are confirmed. Anyway I could go on and on about the different things those two videos brought, but it would make this note super long. So I'll stop there. I hope you all are also have a good day/night.  
> "Take it easy guys,   
> gals, and non-binary pals.   
> Peace out"  
>  -Thomas


	17. Traps

**Thomas's POV**

I had somewhat an idea of what the others where going through. After all I was their host. I still cared for Anxiety. But I still had no idea what exactly is going on. I felt weird and I guess that's because Virge was missing for awhile. But he wasn't really missing so I wasn't reckless at all.

**Patton's POV**

I kept hearing Virgil's voice talking with someone. Or was it because I wanted to hear it. I want to hear his voice, to make sure he's okay. The last thing I heard that I know came from him was that scream. As sad as it is then Logan was right, his voice echoed through-out the halls and different rooms so there wasn't an exact location to where Virgil was. I looked at my map and checked off the places I already looked. Only two more places to look and then I'll go back to the meeting place, if I haven't found the darker persona yet.

I kept walking down the hallways. 

"Virgil," I called out. It was really quiet.

"Patton?" I heard a reply. It was Virgil. "Patton where are you?"

"Virgil stay there, I'll come and get you." I replied getting excited. I found him! "Virgil." I could pinpoint where his voice was coming from. I almost started running from excitement. "Virgil," I shouted again. I was almost at the end of the hallway according to the map. I looked as much as I could in the dark and saw him. I stopped for a minute. "Virge," He looked up and I ran to him. As soon as I got to where he was, he wasn't there anymore.

"You'd really think he was going to be that easy to find?" I heard a voice behind me.

Turning around I found myself trapped in a room. "Where is Virgil?" He chuckled.

"Time is ticking," came the reply. I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Where am I? Let me out of here." I yelled into the darkness. I was trapped. Alone. I hope the others are okay.

**Logan's POV**

We all separated. Roman, Patton and I all going down different hallways to find the darker persona. I kept walking down the hallway. Marking off the places I've already checked so I don't get them all mixed up.

"Logan," I heard a faint whisper. Unlike the other voices and screams we've heard I could pinpoint the exact location of it. 

"Virgil?" I hesitantly called out. Hearing my name called again I followed the voice to the end of the hallway. I turned on my flashlight from my phone as it was dark and saw the persona we were looking for. "Virgil." I walked up to him. "Let's get you out of here." As I went to grab onto him to pull him up he vanished from sight. 

"Did you think it would be  _that_ easy to find him?" A voice stated from behind me. I turned around and saw I was in a room. There didn't seem to be any doors. There has to be doors. In order to enter the room you would have to enter it through a door.

"What did you do with Virge?" I hissed to no one in particular. 

"Time is ticking." the voice replied. I couldn't see anyone and this room started to twist and turn. This is illogical. Where am I? I hope the others are okay.

**Roman's POV**

Only one more place to look then I can go back and see if any of the others found Virge, because so far I haven't.

"Roman!" I take that back. I found Virge. 

"Hold on Virgil! I'm coming," I ran to the direction of his distressed voice. I found myself in a dark hallway. Everything about this screamed trap. 

"Roman," Virgil whispered and I saw him. Laying against the wall in the back of the room. 

"Just a minute Virge, I'm coming." I slowly made my way. I didn't want to run into a trap. 

"Hey Roman," someone stepped in front of Virgil. He must be the one responsible for all this.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I have something you want and you have something I want," He replied. "so let's make a deal." This guy looked extremely shady. I didn't want to trust him, but Virgil looked weak. 

"What is the deal?" I was still hesitant.

"Virgil for you," came the reply. I thought about it.  _If I do then Virgil can at least tell the others he's okay. If I don't then I will have to fight him._

"and if I don't want to make the deal?" I asked him. I need to know what my options are at least.

"Then I'll have to take you prisoner as well." he told me.

"Fat chance," I scoffed. He took that as a challenge, because a minute later we went into battle. He was good, better than anything I've ever seen.

"Give up," he smirked. I was worn out and tired, but shook my head no.

"Roman?" Virgil started to try and sit up. Even though there were no injuries that I could see on him, he looked like he got beat up. While I was distracted, this unknown person took it as an advantage and I got defeated. My sword taken from me and his at my throat.

"You lost," The person stated. He put his sword away, grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards Virgil. Pushing me down he flicked his wrist and a bearer came down towards Virgil and I.

"Virgil!" I yelled but got no reply from him.

"Time is ticking." He simply said walking away. Leaving me trapped in this room with Virgil just on the other side of the wall. Something moved and I jumped a little.  _Why did I jump? Am I..am I shaking? What is going on with me. It's like I lost all my confidence. Where is this place? I hope the others are okay._

**_Virgil's POV_ **

I couldn't stand. I was to weak. It's all that bastard's fault. I heard footsteps. What if it's the others and they are looking for me? But what if it was him coming back?

I saw some movement up ahead and saw a white spot in the darkness. Only meaning one thing. "Roman!" I gathered all my strength to yell as loud as I could. He replied, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I tried my best not to fade away into darkness. I whispered his name and he saw me. For awhile all I saw were blurs and everything I heard became muffled. Finally clearing my head I saw someone and Roman fighting. The person was meds. Roman looked tired and I knew I needed to help him. 

"Roman?" I tried to sit up to help him. He looked at me. I stopped what I was doing when meds defeated Roman. He dragged Roman into the same room as I was in.

A wall started coming down and I tried to get to Roman as which as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. The wall came down and I was once again left alone in the dark. It's all my fault Roman got caught. If I hadn't distracted him.

The room changing form brought me back to reality. It felt like I was flying. I hate flying. Why was this happening? What is going on? I need to find someway to stop all this. It's my fault it's happening anyway. I fell on the floor and curled into myself. I couldn't think. I tried to find ground, someway to make me stay grounded. But the feeling of flying wasn't helping in anyway possible.


	18. A solution

**Logan's POV**  
This room made less sense every time I tried to make sense of it. No matter what I did I could not get out of it. The room twisted and turned, changed shape and became something else.

"Hello Logan," I heard a voice and turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked to person standing there. He was leaning against the wall.

"You can call me meds," He replied bowing.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Simple. I have something you want and you have something I want." He smirked. This person was shady. I didn't want to fall into another trap. I'd have to think my way out of this.

"What is it?" I hesitatingly asked.

"You can have Virgil back, as long as you stay behind." He told me. I mentally went through all the pros and cons of that plan. _But what if I don't agree?_

"And if I don't agree?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"well, lets just say you don't want to end up like Roman," He slowly smiled menacingly. 

"What happened to Roman? What did you do to him?" I started coming towards him. He shrugged and went through the wall?

I followed and instead of going out I hit the wall. I couldn't escape.

"I'll be back," Meds stated and I could hear his laughter fade away. _What happened to Roman?_ I have to find some way out of here. The room started twisting again.

"That's strange, it didn't do this when that _person_ was here," I mumbled to myself slowly walking around. Maybe it's the way you think. _But that doesn't make sense. A room can not change based off of what I'm feeling._ The room changed more the more I thought about how illogical it was. _Maybe I should just accept the fact that this room doesn't make sense._

I sat down on the floor and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes I focused thought about everything this room did that didn't make logical sense. It was easy because there were a lot. I focused on thinking about the floor that suddenly changed colors and the walls that seemed to change shape. The floor turned into the ceiling and vise-versa.

As I continued to think about it, the room changed form once again. Instead of being a room that was twisted it changed into a regular room. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a regular, unadorned room.

Then I saw what I was looking for since I got trapped in the room. A door.

Walking out I saw myself in the hallway. __

_Now let's go find everyone else._


	19. A way out

**Patton's POV**

I couldn't do this anymore. This feeling. How do I stop it? I hated it. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Patton," I heard a voice and sat up from the floor. I heard Logan's voice. Honestly I felt like crying.

"Logan," I whispered. I didn't want it to be another trap.

"How are you holding up?" Logan whispered. I couldn't hold back my tears. I could hear Logan, but I couldn't see him.

"Get me out of here," My voice cracked. "Please" I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

"Where are you?" He asked me. I'm guessing he couldn't see me either.

"I don't know," I cried out. "Help me get out of this place."

"There is a wall, and I don't see an entrance," Logan said. He sounded so close. Why can't I see him? "Are you afraid?"

"What?" Did he ask if I'm scared? Of course I am. I don't know what's going on.

"I asked if you are scared?" Logan repeated. I did hear him right. I nodded my head then realized he couldn't see me.

"ya," I stated tears still coming down my face. I saw something move out of the corner of my eyes. I screamed.

"Patton! Patton what happened? What's wrong?" Logan sounded panicked. I can't stand it in here anymore.

"Sp-spi-sp-spider," I back away. It was coming closer. "Lots-lots of-of spi-spiders."

"Patton, listen to me very carefully," Logan stated. "I can't get you out of there, you have to do it yourself."

"How?" The spiders kept coming closer and I kept backing away.

"They are not real. I repeat they are _not_ real. Just close your eyes and breath." Logan instructed.

"I...I can't.They are coming closer." My back hit a wall and I knew I was trapped. "LOGAN!"

"Listen, were you scared of something else before I found you," Logan asked. I stopped.

"ya, before then it felt like I was alone," I told him. "Now it's spiders."

"You know you are not alone anymore right?" Logan asked. The spiders kept coming closer.

"y-ya," I tried to concentrate on what Logan was saying, but it was hard. Especially with the spiders there.

"The room mimics your fears. All you have to do is conquer it,"

"How do I conquer the spiders?" I asked back. I was against the wall as much as I could, they were practically on top of me.

"Just close your eyes, breath and see what happens. Let the spiders get to you," Logan instructed. _Let the spiders get me?_

"If you don't do it for yourself do it for me. For Roman, and especially for Virge." Logan knew how much I hated spiders.

"o-okay. I'll...try," I stuttered. I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The feeling calmed me down greatly and I fought the urge to open my eyes. I waited for the feeling of the spiders to crawl on top of me, but it never came. I kept taking deep breaths as I slowly opened my eyes.

It was just a normal room. The spiders were gone, everything was gone. I stood up and looked around, that's when I saw the door. Opening it, I saw Logan standing almost right in front of the door.

"Logan," I shouted; I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was hesitant but gave me a hug back. Which I was grateful for.

"Let's go find Roman and Virge and destroy Meds," Logan said after I stopped hugging him. I nodded and followed him down the hallway. _We are coming Virge._


	20. Hopeless

**Roman's POV**

I can't stand this. Why am I so scared? Was it from the dark? Or what about something else? What about Virgil? Where are the others? Everything seems so hopeless. I sat on the floor trying to makes sense of this place. I remember fighting someone. Did I use to be that brave? Why would I fight someone.

"Roman," I jumped at the slight voice. It sounded like Patton. "Virgil," He called both our names. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"H-here," I stuttered.  _Why was I stuttering? I was too scared to do anything._

"Roman," It sounded like someone was yelling. "Can you get out?"

"I don't know how, it won't work." I replied. I felt myself start to going shy.

"Are you scared?" A new voice stated. A new voice, another stranger. I couldn't do this. Even though I couldn't see them, it seemed like they were right in front of me.

"Roman? Are you still there?" Patton asked.

"Yes," My voice cracked.

"Logan figured out a way to get you out, but you have to do it." Patton stated.

"Roman, all you have to do is defeat your fears." Logan said. "Can you do that?"

"I...I don't know. It might not work." I remarked. I felt eyes staring at me. It felt like I was being watched.

"Are you confident that you can do it?" Logan asked.

"Usually, but it seems impossible. I'm just confused and worried." I said looking around.

"I suspect that you fear is losing your confidence. Roman, you need to gain your confidence and ego back." Logan sounded like he was all around me. Then I head the laughter. They are laughing at me. I made a mistake. I wasn't good enough. I curled into a corner as the laughter came closer. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew they were there.

"Roman, what's going on?" I head Patton.

"I..I wasn't good enough." I felt like crying. "They..They're laughing...at me"

"Roman stand up to it." Patton instructed. "You are good enough. Stand up and shrug it off."

"I...I can't," I mumbled.

"It's not real. It's just in the room." Logan stated. I slowly looked around. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear it.

"If..If your there...show your face. Let me see who's laughing at me," I quietly yelled. No one showed.

I stood up. "You're...you're not real. It's not true. I am good enough." I yelled into the darkness. The more I said it wasn't true, the more confident I became about believing in myself. The room started getting brighter and the laughter slowly stopped.

I looked around and saw a door. Going up to it, I tried the handle. It was unlocked! I opened the door and saw Patton and Logan.

"I knew you could do it." Patton exclaimed hugging me. I chuckled.

"Do you know where Virgil might be?" Logan asked.

"He was in the room right next to me." I replied.

We all heard someone chuckle behind us.

"Where's Virgil?" Patton hissed.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to find him?" He walked into the shadows.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Patton shrugged.

"We need to come up with a new plan and we have to hurry. We only have three days left to find him." Logan stated.


	21. Alone

**Virgil's POV**

"Roman! Virgil!" I heard Patton yelling. I stood up. After Roman lost the battle, meds trapped me in a dark room. I didn't mind the dark, after all I was used to it. I followed his voice until I felt a wall. 

"I'm right here," I stated. They didn't seem to hear me. I hit my hands on the wall. "Patton!" I shouted his name. "Logan!" I pounded my fists against the wall. I could hear both of them talking. Why can't they hear me? Was this room sound proof? I heard a third voice. Roman!

"Virgil was here," I heard Roman tell the others. I am here, I'm right here. "I'm right here!" I shouted. I tried to make as much noise as possible. I screamed their names, pounded on the walls, anything that made any noise at all.

And yet. They still didn't hear me. I gave up. I leaned against the wall and fell. I can't do this anymore. 

"Why can't they hear me?" I mumbled to myself, curling into myself with my back against the wall.

_**You're not accepted. That's why they ignore you. They choose not the hear you.** _

"That's not true." I covered my ears.  _ **You know it is.**_ "Shut up," I felt weak. I couldn't explain it.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy to find him," I heard someone talking to everyone else.  _That bastard. It's his fault I'm here._ I tried to stand up, but found myself to weak to do anything. 

_**You are weak. They don't believe they'll find you. You are just a waste of space.** _

"We have to make a plan fast. We only have three days left." Logan sounded like he was just on the other side of the wall. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.  _Three days? Until what?_  

 **Until you disappear, For good.** I kept hearing that voice. I don't know what it was. I looked around and saw no one. I'm still alone and no one knows where I am. _Roman._ Roman should know where I am. Right? He saw me right before I got put in here. 

"You think getting out will be that easy?" I heard Meds voice all around me. Surrounding me, suffocating me.

"They'll find me," I whispered, my voice still managing to crack.

He chuckled and it echoed around me. I curled into myself more. "They truly don't think they can, they have their doubts. That is why they haven't found you yet. They _all_ have to _truly_ believe that you are needed. But sadly, that's not going to happen." I could hear mockery in his voice. "Why else do you think they didn't hear you when you made all that noise?" His started laughing.

I felt myself get weaker. "You...you're a monster." I stated as loud as I could.

"ya and? so are you," came his reply. I wanted to disappear. Who knows maybe I will. I don't think I'm ever getting out of here.


	22. Fear and Anxiety

**Logan's POV**

"We have to find him? Why can't we find him. We've looked everywhere." Patton was about ready to cry.

"Maybe we should re-check some of the places?" Roman said hesitantly. 

"Like where? Where should we check that we haven't already. And if we already checked then he's not going to be there again." Patton was almost at a shouting point. I looked at our maps.

"Roman," He looked at me. "When you told us that you saw Virgil. Are you sure it was him? And not a hallucination."

Roman nodded. "I know for a fact that it was him and not an image. He was in the room I found, but when I was about to get him then the person came and fought against me..." He trailed off. 

"What happened after that?" I questioned. He looked down.

"He defeated me and trapped me in a different room." He mumbled. 

"How could he defeat you?" Patton asked. Patton was still.... _ sensitive _ to these...emotions. 

Roman shrugged. “I don’t know, he’s stronger than we all thought. Like he knew exactly what each of our fears were and he used that against us.” Roman trailed off mumbling.

“Do you think he knows Virgil’s fears?” Patton asked.

“I believe if he knows each of ours then he knows Virgil’s as well.” I replied to Patton.

“What do you think they are?” Roman and Patton both looked at me.

“Well, fear is  an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. Patton sees spiders as a threat and as a result he has a fear of spiders,” I explained to them. “ Fear is a chain reaction in the brain that starts with a stressful stimulus and ends with the release of chemicals that can cause a racing heart, fast breathing and energized muscles, among other things, also known as the fight-or-flight response.”

“And Virgil is fight or flight,” Roman mumbled. I nodded.

“Yes, he does in fact give Thomas that fight or flight response.” I added.

“So he is basically fear?” Patton asked. 

“No they are different. Anxiety is often a response to an imprecise or  _ unknown _ threat however fear is an emotional response to a  _ known _ or definite threat.” Roman and Patton both looked at each other.

“How can we help Virgil if we don’t even know where he is,” Patton remarked.

“We should go check that place again. Maybe we can yell his name and figure out where he is,” Roman told us. “What if he didn’t hear us the first time?”

Patton nodded in agreement. “It’s worth a shot kiddo,” They  started walking in the direction where Roman first saw Virgil.  _ What could be Virgil’s fears?  _ I followed behind thinking of a way to help Virge, even though we can’t find him.

“Virgil!” Patton and Roman started yelling. Nothing was heard

“Do you think he can hear us?” Patton questioned. Roman shrugged.

“Suppose that Virgil temporarily can’t talk,” I reasoned. “What if his fear is us not hearing him? And if he knows that he can’t hear him then he won’t bother doing anything to get our attention. Or if he’s tried to make noise and we can’t hear it because of the room he’s in.” I started explaining. The other two stopped in their tracks.

“That actually makes sense.” Roman whispered.

“Of course it does.” I mumbled to myself. 

Roman carried on. “Whenever Thomas makes big decisions Virge is always there to have a say in what we do. Of course he can be a pain.-” He was cut off by Patton.

“Roman,” Patton stated sternly. Roman stretched his arms out rather dramatically in Patton’s direction

“ _ -but  _ he is doing his job and keeping Thomas safe, in his own way.” Roman stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some research for this chapter. 
> 
> This is the website where I got some of the information.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.verywell.com/fear-and-anxiety-differences-and-similarities-2584399


	23. One thing

**Virgil's POV**

I heard voices again. Were they coming back? Are they trying to find me or is this all in my head?

**It's just in your head.**

"No," I mumbled. I have to try and make them find me. I tried to speak out, but I couldn't. Why can't I speak? Why isn't my voice working?

"It'll take them a lot longer to find you now," I looked around. Meds was standing right in front of me. I opened my mouth the say something, but nothing came out. "What? Can't talk?" He laughed. "Do you want to know why?" He walked closer to me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen to the spot. 

"Well I'll tell you why," He kneeled in front of me. I glared at him. _It's his fault. It's his fault. It's his fault._ Those words kept getting repeated in my head. I looked away from him. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore than I had to, but of course he had other plans. 

Grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him; he smiled. "It's because you're _weak._ The longer you stay in here, the more you lose your energy and before you know it. You'll be  _gone_ " He smiled menacingly. Letting go of my chin, he stood up. "and one more thing. There's only  _one_ way now that they'll ever find you. But why would I tell you that, you're not worth it" 

I groaned and watched as he seemed to walk into the darkness. His laughter echoing throughout the room until it faded into silence. 

"Virgil?" I heard Patton. I couldn't do anything to make them notice me. _What did they have to do? I hope they figure it out because even if I did there would be no way for me to tell them._ I saw everything start to blur and start to mix together as the room started to spin. I didn't see anything except total blackness.

**Med's POV**

They would never find them, I was sure of it. Virge is getting weaker and I'm getting stronger. Once he's gone I'll be strong enough to defeat the rest of them. Thomas should never have taken those fever pills. After all that's what brought me to life in the first place. Some might say that I'm just a small side effect, and no one notices me. Nobody knows I even exist sometimes. I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove everyone wrong.

I left Virgil alone, he's already lost his voice, next thing to go is his hearing, then his sight. And when the days run out and he's still there, he'll disappear.

Now time to find the others, I need to warn them, maybe using Virgil again; like last time. Of course I had to have Roman actually find Virge, but it's part of the plan.

I wonder if Roman, Patton and Logan forgot about shape-shifting. They can, but so can I.

Shall we have some fun? Well for me it's fun, it might not be for Virge or the others.

 I changed myself. Now time to find everyone else, which shouldn't be hard. I walked around until I heard their voices. 

"Roman?" I called out. I stopped walking. "Patton?" I said his name more frantically. They stopped talking. I slowly walked closer until I could hear what they were saying.

"It could be another trap." Logan stated. _Well of course it is, but they won't know that._

"Logan," I called his name this time.

"Well we won't know until we check, this time let's stick together," Roman told the others. Time for action. Not to long after that all came around the corner.

I walked towards them and they stopped. We all looked at each other for a minute. "Virgil?" Patton asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Ya," I said softly. Patton started walking towards me, then stopped when Logan started talking.

"Careful, this could be another trap." Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"I don't think it's a trap," Roman whispered. Patton then ran up and hugged me. I went stiff.

"Oh sorry," Patton mumbled. "I forgot you don't like physical contact." _That info is new. I must remember it._

"We were looking for you," Roman stated. Logan seemed really quiet. If anyone can see through this then he could. Let's just hope he doesn't. "How's you get out?"

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know," Logan stated fixing his glasses.

"He let me go," I simply replied.

"Let you go?" Logan asked. I nodded. They all stopped.

"Can I...can I go to my room?" I asked them. Patton nodded.

I walked away to Virgil's room. Once I entered the room I looked around. _Now time to get rid of the only thing that could stop me. Only problem is I have to find it first._


	24. Suspisions

**Logan's POV**

Why would Meds just let Virgil go? Is there a bigger plan that he's planning?  Patton seemed seemed ecstatic about Virgil getting out, but what if he didn't? I’ll have to talk to Roman and Patton about it. Virgil was also acting strange. It could be a possibility that the room he was trapped in changed him somehow? But I can’t help but think that it’s something else. Something much worse than we all realize.

I looked at Patton and Roman. They were both looking at me.

“A penny for your thoughts Logan?” Roman asked. _Well if I want to talk to them about it then here’s my opportunity._

“I have this theory,” I started. I stopped. _Should I really tell them?_

“Go on,” Patton told me.

I nodded and continued. “Haven’t you noticed that Virgil started acting strange?” I asked them. Roman and Patton looked at each other.

“What do you mean?” Roman questioned.

“He’s been acting different than he usually does,” I elaborated. “He asked for permission to go to his room and he seemed in a hurry to get away from us.”

I looked at both of them, just as Virgil came walking up. He looked disheveled.

“Hey Virgil,” Patton smiled looked at him. Virgil slightly smiled and kept walking towards the kitchen.

“See Logan,” Patton stated. “There’s no need to accuse Virgil of acting strange. He’s probably just a little worked up about being trapped in a room. I was shortly after I got out.” Patton told me.

“As was I,” Roman nodded agreeing with Patton.

“I suppose so,” I remarked. They both smiled and walked off. I went to my room. I wasn’t convinced. Something still felt off. Illogical in a way. I just don’t understand it right now. Everything seems fine, but it doesn’t seem that way. _Why can’t Patton see that Virge is different? Wouldn’t he be the first to notice?_ I sat at my desk. Time to do a little research.

 

**Med’s POV**

I searched for about twenty minutes when I heard them talking about Virgil. I silently opened the bedroom door and listened.

“He’s been acting different than he usually does,” This can't be good. Logan already suspects something. I need to keep the others from noticing or else Logan will find a way to convince them.

I turned to corner.

“Hey Virgil,” Patton smiled looked at me. I gagged inside, but kept up the act and smiled, but kept walking. I made my way into the kitchen.

“See Logan,” Patton stated. “There’s no need to accuse Virgil of acting strange. He’s probably just a little worked up about being trapped in a room. I was shortly after I got out.” Patton told Logan. I got a drink of water then made my way back to Virgil's room. I had yet to find what I was looking for. 

Maybe I'll ask Virgil where it is. He won't need it especially in the condition he's in.


	25. Determination

**Virgil’s POV**

I couldn’t move. It was harder and harder to do anything, even breath. I already couldn’t talk. I just wanted this pain to end. I laid on the floor not really doing anything.

“Hey Virgil,” I heard his voice. I didn’t do anything. “I was wondering.” He continued. I still didn’t do anything. “You know where something is that I need.” I kept my eyes closed. I didn’t want to deal with it, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. One thing that he could destroy that will get rid of him. I needed to get it, but it would be extremely difficult to get it in the condition I’m in.

“Where is it?” He asked me. Even if I wanted to tell him, I couldn’t anyway. “I know that you know what I’m talking about,” His voice started getting closer and I knew he was coming closer towards me. I stayed how I was, curled up on my side on the floor.

“I forgot. You can’t _talk_ ,” He whispered. I felt his breath directly over my ear. _Just go away_ I wanted to tell him.

“You know, the next thing that leaves will be your hearing.” He told me. His voice farther away indicating that he stood up. “Then you’ll be even more worthless than you already are.”

I slightly clenched my fists. “And should I tell you something else? No one is going to come looking for you. You want to know why?” He paused.

“Well, I’ll tell you why. Everyone already thinks I’m you. They don’t know the difference. Which also means that no one is going to come looking for you. NO ONE.” He stopped again. I just wanted this to end. I wanted him to go away.

“And one more thing. As soon as I find what I need I’m going to destroy you. You and everyone else.” He walked away laughing. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. _Will he destroy the others if he can’t find it? I need to get out of here and get it first. If I had it all my strength would come back. And I’m running out of time. Not because he’s looking for it, but because this room I’m in. I must do everything I can to get out of here to protect the others, especially because he’s shapeshifted to look like me._

With my newfound determination I slowly sat up and looked around. The room was still dark and I couldn't do anything. **They don't want you. They don't need you.** The room echoed with my negative thoughts. I covered my ears, but the voices only got louder. **You are unwanted. Unworthy.**   **UNLOVED.** The last word sounded like it was shouted and I tried to yell at it to stop, but my voice wasn't there. I wanted to curl in on myself but one word kept me from that. Protect.

**Roman's POV**

I don't know what Logan is thinking. Virgil seems perfecting fine to me. He has the same mopey dopey attitude.

But that is what makes Virgil; _Virgil_. It's what his personality is. He aims to protect Thomas and sometimes that makes arguments between him and all of us. I pulled out my sword, something I do whenever I have a lot to think about. Practice makes perfect. My sword is special to me. It's something I've always have had. Heck, I've had it for so long that I don't even know where exactly I got it from. It was just always there. Of course over the years, I've learned to use it and it has helped me a lot. Defeating the dragon witch is one of the many things I've conquered with this sword by my side. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Logan knows where I got it from. Maybe I'll ask him. Putting it in a makeshift hilt I went to find Logan.

I checked in his room, but found he wasn't there, maybe the library. That nerd is always up to some kind of research. I walked into the said room and as I suspected he was there. His nose in a book as always mumbling away to himself at something; His face expression changes with everything he finds interesting or weird.

"Logan?" He looked up from the book he was currently reading. I couldn't see the title of it, but he quickly covered the pages as he set the book down still open.

"May I be of some assistance Roman?" He asked me. I nodded and looked at me sword. "and what might that be?" He asked again also looking at my sword.

"I was wondering if you remember how or when I got this?" I pointed to the sword. Logan looked at it for a minute, then looked puzzled.

"I can't say that I do, it's just always been something that was just...there." He told me.

"Alright, maybe Patton knows," I mumbled.

"What's with the keen interest of finding the origins of your katana?" Logan inquisitively asked. I shrugged.

"This is no katana, but I don't know really. I pulled it out and just started wondering where exactly I got it or how I got it." I explained. He nodded and I walked away to find Patton.

* * *

 

"Patton," I knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it smiling.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out my sword.

"Do you remember where I got this from?" I asked him.

"Well that's not my story to tell kiddo," He told me. "You going to have to ask-"

He got cut off by Logan calling both of our names.


	26. An Exit

**Virgil's POV**

I had to keep trying. Keep pushing myself to get out.  **It's worthless. Hopeless. You'll never do it.** My voice is gone, no use trying to yell at it to stop. Meds voice was still echoing in my head pushing me to try everything I could. I have to do it. I sat up, but almost fell over again.  **You're to weak to do anything. If you do, you'll just collapse again.** With every word that was echoed throughout the room I felt weaker and weaker. The words were making me feel faint and I had no way of stopping it.

_ 'Honestly thank you for all the good stuff you DO provide. You can be a good guy'  _ Something Thomas told me once came into my mind.

_ 'I'm proud of you'  _ Patton truly cares for me.

_ 'That is magnificent'  _ Roman didn't really show it as much, but lately he's been trying to make an effort.

_ 'Wonderful. I hope you feel a little more like a part of this group. Virgil'  _ Logan has always understood some part of me to an extent.

With each positive thought that entered my mind the negative seemed to grow quieter and quieter until it was gone completely. I was able to stand up without falling, but barely. I was still weak, but gained a little strength back. I tried thinking more on the positive side, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? 

An idea struck me. What if the others are the ones that have to do it? After all Meds told me that they won't find me because they don't think they can. But why were they thinking they can? Meds looks like me and based on what he told me they aren't bothered by it. I slowly walked around and looked for a way out.

I walked around the room leaning against the wall for fear that if I let go I wouldn’t be able to stand on my own.

I felt something different on a part of the wall my hand brushed against. Stopping I examined the spot more. Maybe this is the door? I didn’t feel a handle. I tried pushing on it, but nothing happened.

My knees collapsed under me as I felt myself starting to grow weak again.  Must Protect them . I tried to stand again, but found that I couldn’t. No matter how much I tried. My weight was just too much for my legs to hold at the moment. I felt where the wall and floor met and I started inching my way along. My fingers in the corner on the floor so I could follow the wall. 

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker with every move I made. And soon it was as if I never received any determination at all.  **You don’t have what it takes.** The voices came back, another sign of my growing weakness.  **You can’t and won’t be able to do it.** I once again tried to stop the voice from getting to my head, but it’s hard because they were shouting at me. Yelling at me to believe what they had to say. I collapsed on the ground and was unable to move my body forward anymore. I just needed a break. I reached my hands out as much as I could and felt them go under the wall. A doorway! I tried to get up, but I was too tired and weak to do anything. I’ll have to take a break especially once I get out of here to make it to the others.

_ ‘I promise to make you feel listened to’ _ Some more words from Thomas came to my mind. I slightly smiled at the promise from him. I pulled on the part of the wall that my fingers were under. Instead of pulling out like a door; it lifted up a little. That’s why I couldn’t find a door handle. It’s the wall not a door.

_ ‘I love my dark strange son’  _ Patton still thinks I’m his son. I chuckled at that thought. My eyes went wide as I heard myself. I tried talking, but still nothing.

_ ‘Aww, you poor little anxious baby’  _ Patton is a fatherly figure, after all he’s Thomas’ morality. 

_ ‘If you keep talking bad about yourself I will physically fight you’  _ He must understand that it’s something that’s just a happen, besides I don’t think Thomas will let him. 

_ ‘Just nod and agree he’s got a lot of love to give’  _ I smiled brightly at that. Thomas knowing how much love Patton has for everyone

_ ‘What are you laughing at hot topic’  _ The first time Roman called me hot. I smirked.

_ ‘I don’t necessarily mind your company’  _ The debate I had with Logan is something that I’ll remember, even though I hissed at him, he didn’t seem to mind too much.

With each good memory I had of the others I found my strength coming back to me. Not all at once, but slowly.  **They just say those things because they pity you** . And of course the voices are back louder than ever.  **You must stay here. It’s where you belong.**

“I belong with everyone else,” My voice cracked and was barely below a whisper. I tried lifting the wall again. I have to get out of here. **You need to stay in here! It’s where you belong! It’s the only place you’ll ever feel comfortable!** I have to go and find Logan. He’ll know what to do. The wall was almost up enough for me to squeeze out of it. Just a little bit more. **STAY IN HERE!** I looked into the room and saw shadows coming towards me. I tried to scream, but it barely was a whisper. They were coming fast towards me as the voice in the room got louder yelling the same thing over and over again. **STAY!** I lifted the wall a little bit more and barely got out as one of the shadows grabbed my foot. The wall fell down again as I let go of it in order to get the shadow off me.

I couldn’t get it off me and the thing seemed to suck my energy away. I was sitting up and began to feel dizzy. I fell back, but before I hit the ground I felt someone’s arms around me from behind. I tried to see who it was, but before I could my eyelids shut as my body gave in to unconscious.


	27. Found

**Logan’s POV**

Why couldn't I figure this out? Something was off. I knew it was, but I couldn't figure out what. It's like trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle without the picture and half of the pieces missing. I decided to go back to where we found Roman and see if I could get more clues as to the whereabouts of Virgil. 

I slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in my tracks. Virgil was sitting there looking terrified as some black  _thing_ was crawling up his leg. I started walking towards him and realized he was about to fall unconscious. Rushing over to him I caught him right before he fell.

"Roman, Patton!" I shouted their names in hopes that they can here me from here. Not even five minutes passed when they came running towards me.

Patton's eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks.

"What..what happened?" He stuttered. I looked at both of them then over to Virgil, who was still in my arms. 

"I'm not sure exactly," I explained to them. "He was about to pass out when I got here."

"Do you think it was  _him_?" Roman asked me. I picked Virgil up and started walking towards the commons. 

"It probably was," Patton was close to tears. "Why does he keep doing this? What does he want?" 

**Narrator's POV**

Logan just shrugged as he laid Virgil on the couch of the common room. They all looked at the unconscious trait, not knowing what to say or do.

"What do you think meds wants?" Patton eventually broke the silence, repeating the question he asked earlier.

Meanwhile Meds was in Virgil's room, looking, searching for what he needed. And as before he couldn't find it.

"Do you think it was him?" The three talking were loud enough for Meds to hear and he walked out and went to see what they were talking about. He hid in the shadows and watched Patton, Roman and Logan talking.

"It probably was," Patton remarked and Meds saw the persona on the couch and decided to change back into himself. "Why does he keep doing this? What does he want?"

"Should I tell you what I want?" the medication walked into the common room. Everyone looked at him with hate.

Roman quickly was next the Meds holding him up by his shirt. "What did you do with Virgil? Why is he like this?" Roman threatened him.

"Calm down Roman don't have such a impetuous mood." Logan remarked. Meds smirked at Roman.

"You might want to listen to _Logic_ ," Roman huffed and let go of the virus.

"What do you want with us anyway?" Patton asked quietly.

"It's not any of _you_ , but Virgil," Meds told them. Everyone looked at the unconscious persona. The black thing still on his foot, but was slowly coming off.

"Why do you want him?" Roman angry stated. "Don't you dare touch him," Meds started walking closer to Virgil regardless of Roman's warning.

"I need him to be awake and that thing on his leg is only going to kill him more," Roman stepped between Meds and Virgil.

"We are not letting you touch him." Roman folded him arms. "Right Logan?" Logan looked between the two.

"We need to get that black thing off his leg, and it appears that _he_ is correct about it," Logan motioned towards Meds. Roman looked at Logan in shock.

"We..we can't let that...that...creep touch Virgil." Roman protested. Logan walked towards Roman and told Patton to follow.

"Here's the plan," Logan whispered. "Roman you have your sword correct?" He looked at Roman as Roman nodded.

"I always have it with me," came Roman's reply.

"Good, we'll have him help get that thing off of Virgil, but as soon as he is done; a _s soon as_ he is done-" Patton cut Logan off

"We need to some how capture him," Patton mumbled.

"We will," Logan addressed. Everyone nodded and they turned towards Meds.

"Here's the deal," Logan began. "You can help him." Meds smirked and started walking closer. Roman stopped him.

"But," Logan, "Roman is going to stand next to you the entire time to make sure you don't do anything...stupid."

Meds nodded and Roman let him pass, but not before pulling out his sword. Meds looked at it.

"That's a nice weapon you have," He complimented. Roman just huffed.

"Hurry and get that thing off Virgil's leg," Roman commanded.

"Alright alright," Meds mumbled touching the shadow.

**Virgil's POV**

I woke up on the couch with that bastard sitting right next to me. I stared at him. If I had the strength right now. I would kill him. Almost as quickly as he stood up then a sword was around his neck. I looked up and saw Roman, along with Logan and Patton.

"Tsk tsk," Meds shook his head at Roman. I stood up and almost fell again. Patton was by my side at an instant.

"Virgil you need to rest, you can't be walking around." He cried out. I stood up anyway. Logan watched Patton. I slowly made my way to Roman with Patton's help.

"Roman," I whispered to him. "Don't do anything," He looked at me confused. "We both know he could defeat you in battle," Meds nodded.

"Listen to him Roman. I did it once." He smiled.

"Doesn't mean I can't," I told him. His face paled and it was my turn to smile.

"What do you mean Virge?" Patton was still by my side helping me stand up. Most of my body weight was on his and he reassured me that I wasn't too heavy for him.

"Are you challenging me?" Meds asked. "In the state your in I'll defeat you easily." Roman held him tighter.

"No one is going to fight anyone," Patton begged. He looked desperately at Logan.

"If I win you leave us all alone," I remarked, not paying attention to what Patton just said. Everyone looked at me with shock including Meds. "and If I lose you can kill me."

"Challenge is accepted," Meds approved.

"Virgil!" Patton and Roman shouted my name. I looked at them.

"You don't need to do this," Patton was on the verge of tears. I nodded.

"Yes I do," I replied. Meds got out of Roman's grasp and pulled out his own weapon. Roman tried to recapture his prisoner, but failed to do so.

"Roman can I use your sword?" I asked the fanciful persona.

"This is a fight between Virgil and I," Meds started walking towards me, his own sword raised.

I looked at Roman desperately. "Please Roman," I whispered, Meds still walking closer.

Roman hesitated before dropping it on the floor next to me. "Don't get yourself killed please," The others went to the side of the room and I could tell that Roman was ready to jump in the fight at a moments notice.

"Let the fight begin," Meds uttered as I bent down to pick up Roman's sword.


	28. A mistake

**Virgil's POV**

I picked up Roman's sword and felt the power of it coursing through my body. I don't know if anyone else could tell, but I felt stronger. Stronger than I have felt in a long time. The last time I've held this sword was when I first became a physical form of Thomas' anxiety.

_*Flashback*_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a room. The room was dark, but wasn't pitch black. It also had this emo vibe to it. I knew what I was. Anxiety. After that I stood up and looked around. I saw decorations that were Halloween themed. Spiders, spider webs, dark lights, dark colors. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. Some freckles danced across my face. 'I'll have to cover those,' I thought to myself. Something shiny in the reflection of the mirror caught my eye. I turned to look at it, then walked over to it. It was a sword. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. I felt power. An overwhelming sense of energy. Not long after that I heard yelling down the hall._

_"What's going on!?" Someone shouted._

_"I don't know this has never happened before!"_

_"It's Thomas' first panic attack!"_

_"We need to help him!" I set the sword down. 'Did I cause that?'_

_I walked out of the room, leaving the sword be for now. I had no idea what I was going to do with it. I followed the voices of the others until I stood in a front room, later I learned was called the commons._

_I got the know everyone pretty well. Morality was also named Patton who was Thomas', our host, heart, and feelings. Logan, Thomas' logic, that's self explanatory. And Roman, who I called Princey, and I guess the nickname stuck. He was a dreamer. He loved romance, adventures, and don't get me started on his love for Disney. He was this princely figure. And that's when I decided to give that sword away. I didn't want to hurt anyone with it._ _The next time everyone left me alone, I decided to do it. I slowly walked out of my room carrying the sword wrapped in a peice of clothing. I didn't dare directly touch it. I didn’t see anyone around so I took my chance. Right when I opened Roman’s door I heard someone coming. Scared of being caught I froze in place. Patton turned around the corner and he stopped walking when he saw me._

_“Anxiety? What are you doing?” He questioned me. He didn’t seem mad._

_“I..I uh..” I didn’t really know what to say. “Please don’t tell Princey,” I eventually mumbled. He looked at me and then looked at was in my hands._

_“You're giving him a gift?" He asked. I shrugged._

_"I don't want him to know it was from me." I whispered. With Patton right behind me I went into Princey's room and set it next to his mirror._

_"That's so sweet of you," He beemed. After I closed the bedroom door again I looked at Patton._

_"Can I tell you something?"  I hesitantly asked him. He nodded his head and I walked towards my room, him following behind me.  I told him what happened when I picked up the sword for the first time. And I told him it was my fault that Thomas had a panic attack._

_"I just can't have it, who knows what damage I could cause,” I told him. He seemed to understand and told me that giving it to Roman was a good decision._

_"Besides I know he'll love having it." Patton said getting up and walking out of my room, smiling before closing the door and leaving me alone._

_*End Flashback*_

I hope I don't hurt Thomas too much. I've learned to have more control since that first incident, but with this weapon you can never tell.

"Well, well, Virgil," Meds looked at me smiling. He doesn't know that this sword was the one thing he was looking for. It was the thing he couldn't find and it’s because it was never was in my room.

"Roman had this sword," I said looking at it. Meds stopped and looked confused for a minute. "It was never in my room," I continued. I looked at him and knew that he realized what I was talking about.

"Why..why did Roman have it?" He asked. I looked over at Roman and Logan. They seemed just as confused as Meds. Patton however didn't because he knew the story. He knew why I gave it to Roman. He held up his sword ready to charge towards me. I held up Roman’s sword when Meds stopped and smirked.

“Well then I guess we’ll have to take this fight to the next level,” He told me. _What is he talking about?_ He turned quickly and charged towards Patton. Roman tried to stop him, but got knocked down. Logan grabbed Patton and ran out of the way. I managed to get to Meds right when he got to where Patton was.

**Roman’s POV**

As soon Meds turned around I knew what he was going to do. I stopped him, or at least tried to. I slowed him down, but I didn't have my sword because I let Virgil use it. By the time Meds got to where Patton was he and Logan moved. Virgil caught up to Meds and they both just stood there for a minute. Meds looking around and Virge looking at that lunatic.

"You are going to die Anxiety!" He screamed and turned to Virgil. Virgil put my sword up to block and the swords clashed. As soon as the weapons clashed there was a bright light and I flew back. I felt my head and back hit a wall. Fighting against unconsciousness I looked around. I saw Logan and Patton also laying on the ground. I tried to look for Virgil, but blackness clouded my vision and I blacked out.

* * *

I sat up my head soaked with water. "What... what happened?" I sputtered. Logan stood up. Patton was standing next to him.

"See, he's awake. He was the closest when it happened so it took him longer," Logan turned to Patton. Patton nodded.

"and what about Virge?" He asked the logical persona. I looked between Logan and Patton. Logan shrugged.

"He's here somewhere because Thomas hasn't been reckless. I just don't know where." Logan explained. I stood up and felt dizzy.

"Careful Roman, standing up too fast can result in you passing out again," Logan told me. Patton held onto me. I nodded holding my head. Everything that happened came to my mind.

"How long was I out?" I asked almost too afraid to ask.

"A little over five hours," Logan replied.

"What happened exactly?" I questioned. Logan shrugged.

"We don't know. We were all thrown back and blacked out. I was the first to awaken and by then Virgil and Meds were gone, unless it happened when the swords clashed together. Patton woke up next the three hours later you did." Logan remarked.

"It was a mistake, we shouldn't have ever let Virgil fight him, or him even get to Virgil at all," I muttered.

_Virgil, where are you?_


	29. The Battle

**Virgil's POV**

I knew something was going to happen when the swords clashed, but I didn't expect this. I stood up from off the floor and looked around. _Where am I?_ This place didn't look like anything I knew. I was big and I couldn't see any walls.

"Want to know where we are?" Meds stated behind me. I quickly turned around and held up the sword that was still in my hand. He just chuckled. "If you destroy me now, you can't ever get back to where everyone else is."

"Where are we?" I hissed. I didn't sound like myself; I also didn't feel like myself.

"The effects of this place are already changing you," He laughed. "Because you are a part of Thomas, you change. Me, however; I don't change at all,"  I charged at him and raised the sword. He easily dodged it.

"You're going to have to do more than that _Virgil_ ," He chuckled while coming towards me. I held up the sword with barely enough time to block his strike. As the swords hit each other it made both of us fly back.

"Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?" I yelled at him.

"Because, you are what's stopping me from doing what I need to do, what I was created to do in the first place." He responded.

"And what's that?” I asked him. He seemed to get irritated with me. _Maybe if I make him mad enough, he’ll make a mistake._

"I already told you what it was," He yelled. He started walking towards me. He wasn't scared; he seemed unusually calm. Stopping ten feet in front of me, he smiled. 

"What is it that? Because I don't remember," I stated through gritted teeth. I was doing everything I can to control myself.

"Well let me explain something to you," He started walking closer again and I raised the sword.

"STAY BACK!" My voice echoed. He chuckled, but stopped walking.

"When Thomas got sick he took a medication to help him," He stopped and I nodded.

"Ya and?" I waited for him to continue.

"Well, I am that medication, the reason why I am called Meds, even though the sickness is gone I haven't left yet," He gestured to himself

"and why is that? Why aren't you gone?" I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"it never really left his body once he took it. If he took more than he did, than I would've had help. Partners, if you will." I ran towards him with the sword.

"LEAVE US ALONE," I screamed at him.  _Why was I acting irrationally._

"tsk, tsk," He shook his head and dodged my attack. "If you keep acting without thinking, you might get hurt," I turned around to face him.

"and you won't?" I questioned. 

"Why do you think we are here and I'm not gone yet?" He gestured all around me. I looked around and for the first time **( ~~in forever)~~** I noticed that it looked like we were in a field. I looked up what I saw looked like a night sky, except it wasn't dark because I could see clearly.

"Some people are has-beens. You are a never-was," He stated. Before I had time to react he grabbed Roman's sword. Except he didn't grab the handle, he grabbed the blade end of it.

I tried and failed to pull it out of his grasp, instead he pulled it out of mine. 

"You don't know the full potential this weapon has," I went to get it. He held me back and kept it out of my grasp. "Now, your time is about to end,"

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"I'm going to destroy you," He chuckled. "with this." He held up Roman's sword. I tried to grab it again.

"Nice try, but I'm not that stupid," He put the tip of the sword against my chest, making me freeze where I was. Having no way to defeat myself I stayed as still as I could.

I sighed, "fine, you win." I mumbled. He beamed with pride. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"You have to keep your end of the deal," he remarked.

I nodded. "go ahead and kill me then." I replied to him. His smile grew wider.

"My plan is going to work after all," He said raising Roman's sword. I prepared myself and got ready to feel the blow. I watched as he lowered to sword and I closed my eyes right before it hit me.

.

.

.

.

.

**Everything went black.**


	30. Worried

**Narrator's POV**

Virgil opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. There was a bright light. Virgil opened his eyes more slowly this time and found the sun shining in his eyes. He used one hand to shield his eyes and the other the sit himself up. He found himself laying on grass surrounded by flowers.

"Where is this place?" He mumbled to himself as he stood up. He looked around. What he saw stunned him. He was in a field covered with different colored flowers. Some were green, light and dark blue, yellow, red, white, purple and there were even a couple of black flowers. He looked off in a distance and saw that trees surrounded the field.

"There has to be a way out of here," He started walking around. He was too focused on getting to the trees that he didn't see or hear the thing creeping up behind him. Watching, waiting for a time to pounce at the unwanted guest in his home. Virgil stopped and looked back, thinking he heard a noise. Not a moment later the animal pounced on the darker persona. Virgil caught it in his arms and held it out to look at it. 

"You are cute," Virgil laughed. Not a fake laugh like he usually did, but a real genuine laugh. The black cat just meowed in response and nuzzled Virgil's face, no longer seeing Virge as a threat.

"I need to get out of here," Virgil told the cat. "It's not like you'd understand anyway." The cat jumped out of his arms and ran a little ways away from him before stopping on a spot and meowing softly.

"What is that?" Virgil's curiosity grew and he walked to where the cat was. Virgil's eyes went wide when he saw the metal of a blade.

"Roman's sword," He gasped then smiled. He mumbled a 'thank you' to the cat before picking up Roman's sword. After picking up the weapon he saw different sword next to it. It was the one Meds used. Virgil started to pick that one up as well and the cat's reaction was instant. He hissed, crouched down, and his ears went back. Virgil dropped Meds' sword and the feline jumped away from it.

'Strange,' Virgil thought to himself. He then turned and walked towards the trees again. The cat stayed by his side.

* * *

 "We can't just give up," Patton cried out in desperation. Logan looked at the saddened persona.

"What else do we suggest we do?" Logan asked. Patton slumped his shoulders in defeat. "We already looked everywhere including the rooms which Meds trapped us in the first place."

A tear came down Patton's face, "I know, but it's been almost a week. And we don't know where he is, or if he's even okay. For all we know he could be seriously injured...or...or worse." Patton put his hand on his face as he slumped to the ground falling on his knees. Roman stepped in and hugged the fatherly figure.

Logan stood there unsure of what to do," Patton, if this helps then," Patton looked up at Logan. "You can know Virgil's not completely gone."

"How..how do you know?" Patton sobbed. Roman continued to hug the crying persona.

"If he was the Thomas would be reckless, he wouldn't have any shame or tension build up." Logan explained.

"Are..are you sure?" Patton hesitantly asked. Logan nodded.

"We will find Virgil, don't worry about it. He'll be okay," Roman comforted Patton.

"But how can you be so sure?" Patton sobbed. 

"Because Virgil is a lot stronger than he looks, he'll get through it and so will we. I know it seems hopeless right now," Roman told him. Patton nodded.

"As John Lennon once stated 'What we've got to do is keep hope alive. Because without we'll sink.'" Logan quoted. Patton looked at Logan and slightly smiled.

"You're right," The fatherly persona stood up. He yawned.

"I'm going to my bed," Patton remarked. Logan and Roman nodded and the sleepy figure walked off.

Once Patton was out of earshot they started talking.

"This is really wearing him down," Roman mentioned.

"He probably... _feels_ it more than any of us as well." Logan cautioned. "which means he's more emotional."

"That's true, plus he is the _dad_ out of all of us," Roman implied. "He cares deeply about Virgil."

"That can't be denied." Logan expressed.

"I just hope Virgil is okay and that he comes back soon,"

"Me too, Roman. Me too."


	31. Sad

**Virgil’s POV**

The cat stayed by my side. It acted almost as if to protect me. From what? I don’t know, but I do know that I have to find a way back to the others. I have no idea where I am and I have a pretty good guess that no one else does either. I kept walking towards the trees. One question that kept coming to my mind is. What happened? Why didn't Roman's sword destroy me? Where is Meds? I finally got to the trees and looked back. The field looked beautiful, but it was starting to get dark and I could see that the light that was once in my eyes when I first opened them, was fading. Everything started to look faded and worn down as the sun was going down.

The cat meowed and I looked at her. She rubbed her body against my legs then walked a little distance. Almost as if the cat wanted me to follow her. I looked at her then back at the field. Slightly shaking my head I followed the cat. She ran ahead in the fast growing darkness, but turned and made sure I was following her.

Ten minutes of walking we came to this tunnel. It was now almost completely dark and I could barely see five inches in front of my face. I followed her into the tunnel, but she stopped and looked at me.

“What? Do you not want to go?” I asked the feline. She just quietly meowed and looked longingly into the distance of the pitch black darkness of the tunnel.

“Do you want me to go?” I was talking to her again. She replied with a purr and rubbed her body against my leg.

“Fine,” I mumbled and started to walk ahead. The cat staying behind.

**Roman's POV**

Virgil is still missing. Logan keeps saying he’s not completely gone, but as the days go by it’s getting harder and harder to believe that. It's been almost three weeks and there's still no sign. None at all. Of Virge or Meds. I just hope Virgil's okay. Patton's not taking this very easily. He hasn't really been out of his room for awhile and when he is, then he smiles and acts likes he's okay. I have been looking everywhere for the emo nightmare, Mostly to keep my mind busy, but also because I can't give up. I am the prince, for crying out loud. I was supposed to protect everyone, but I failed protecting Virgil. We even started getting along more.

"Roman," Logan came up to me. I was in one of the hallways, searching. Again. "we need to talk,"

I looked at him. "About what?" He sighed, not in annoyance, but it sounded more like sadness.

"Patton," He replied. "I do believe that as the days go by he is..."

"Getting worse?" I asked. Logan nodded.

"and it's taking it's toll on Thomas," Logan explained.

About a week after Virgil first went missing we explain everything to Thomas.

_**Flashback**_

_"Thomas, there is something you must know," Logan stated. Thomas was sitting on the couch. He looked at all of us._

_"What is it?" He asked standing up. He started getting worried.  
_

_We told him everything. That had happened in the past couple weeks. Including the how Meds trapped all of us, how Virgil was effected and the battle that happened between the two._

_"So Virgil is just gone?" Thomas asked. He sat on the couch._

_"Well not completely or else you wouldn't be aware of your actions. In other words you'd be reckless," Logan explained. Thomas nodded._

_"Do you think he'll come back, or are you trying to look for him?" He questioned._

_"We looked everywhere for him," Patton sighed.  
_

_"He may just come back, but Meds is also with him." I told Thomas._

_"There's nothing we can do at the moment, but we are doing everything we can to figure out where they went. So far it's unsuccessful." Logan remarked._

_"Let's hope he comes back." came Thomas' reply. "and please keep me updated." We all nodded and sank down._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What do you mean? How is it effecting Thomas?" I asked him.

"You haven't seen him for awhile. He told us to keep him updated on the news. I went yesterday and he was a mess," Logan explained. I waited for him to continue. "he hasn't been getting very much sleep or food. His house is becoming messier by the day, and he doesn't answer his phone when his friends call. I asked him why and he said he just feels sad."

"Do you think it's Patton's fault?" I asked. "After all Patton is Thomas' heart and Patton hasn't been in the usual happy mood."

"It is a possibility, but I don't know for sure so I wouldn't say anything," Logan replied. I nodded. Patton would feel really bad if he knew how much he was effecting Thomas.


	32. At the Light

**Virgil's POV**

I kept walking through the tunnel. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched and followed. I looked back and saw nothing. Just blackness as I continued to walk into the tunnel. I didn't know exactly where I was heading, but I had no where else to go. So I continued along. 

I'm not sure how long I've been walking, but I started to feel worn out.  _When was the last time I ate something?_ _Maybe it was yesterday right before Meds and I fought. But it felt like more time has passed than that. But how much time?_ I felt my eyes start to feel heavy and my stomach growled. It wasn't long before I saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. The closer I walked towards it the more tired and hungry I felt. And the more I became aware of myself. 

The end was getting nearer and I stumbled to make it. I could barely keep my eyes open as I continued walking. I made it out of the tunnel and saw that I was in a hallway. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Sliding against the wall I laid on the floor and closed my eyes.

  **Patton's POV**

Virgil has been gone for over three weeks. MY SON! I couldn't do anything about it and I had no idea where he was. I stepped out of my room and smiled when I saw Logan.

"Hey Logan," I waved at him and continued to walk towards the kitchen. Logan grabbed my shoulder and I froze.

"Patton," He stated. I looked at him. "I know you are going through a hard time but-"

"What makes you say that?" I cheerfully remarked. It sounded fake in my ears, but I couldn't let the others know that.

"We already established that you don't need to hide your...emotions," Logan told me. I sighed.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" I retorted. Logan slightly shook his head.

"You have bags under your eyes that will out match Virgil's, and you haven't been out of your room long enough to eat a decent meal, not to mention three." Logan explained. He did have a point. But Virgil is my  _son_. I can't just ignore everything.

"How's Roman doing?" I wanted to change the subject. 

"He's doing better than you are," Logan saw right through. I sighed. 

"I..it's just that...I can't..." Tears came to my eyes. I feel to my knees with my face in my hands. Logan knelt next to me.

"Virgil is still in the mindscape somewhere," Logan tried to reassure me.

"I...I know..but I don't...I don't know where....and... and what if...what if Meds...." I said between sobs. Logan carefully placed his hand on my back. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to do.

I wiped my eyes and sat up. Logan looked at me. "I should've put you in this position." I told him.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" He replied.

"You don't do well with emotions and feelings." I sniffed.

"That is only because I am technically not an emotion, but it doesn't mean I can't learn. After all learning can enhance our understanding of the world around us, provide us with more and better opportunities and improve our quality of life." Logan told me. I smiled. 

"Thanks Logan," I hugged him. He froze for a minute.

"Glad to be of service," He said hesitantly putting his arms around me.

"How's Thomas doing?" I asked. He pulled away.

"Do you want to see him?" Logan questioned. I nodded and we both sank down into the real world.

**Roman's POV**

Logan is helping Patton and that left nothing for me to do except look for Virgil. For probably the millionth time. I walked down all the halls, checked in all the rooms. Just like I did almost everyday.

Sighing I turned and started to walk back to the commons, when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it. It was a black cat.

"Meow," It looked at me with curiosity slightly tilting it's head. I smiled at the feline and it slowly started walking towards me.

"You look like a shadow," I told it. The cat rubbed against my legs. "That's what I'm going to call you."

"You remind me of Virgil," I remarked watching my newfound friend. At the mention of Virgil's name the cat's ears perked up and it meowed again.

"Do you know Virge?" It was silly asking an animal, mostly because I couldn't understand the cat. But it didn't mean that Shadow couldn't understand me. Animals are a lot smarter than people tend to think.

Shadow started walking away. Looking back and meowing again at me. I smiled and started to follow it.

The feline led me to a place I've never seen before. It was starting to get brighter the farther I walked down the hallway. The cat stopped at something laying on the ground. Walking closer to it, I realized what...er...who it was.

 

**Virgil.**


	33. Distractions

**Roman’s POV**

I picked Virgil up from the ground. He was light and wasn't very hard to carry. He clothes were torn and had dried blood on. I couldn’t see any physical wounds, although  I did see some bruises. His forehead was burning up in fever and based on the paleness from his skin, I don't think he has eaten or gotten any sleep for a while.

I looked at the cat, who was still sitting there, watching everything I was doing. "what happened to him?"

Shadow meowed sadly. Their tale flicked back and forth as if they were expecting me to do something.

I started to make my way back to the common's hoping I wouldn't get lost. The cat lead me here in the first place and I have no idea how to get back. After a couple more twists and turns I stopped.

The feline stopped behind me and started walking a different way. I started following it and Shadow turned and hissed at me. I watched as my feline friend walked away. _Why would Shadow lead me to Virgil, then walk away when I am lost? Does it even know I'm lost? If it knew that I was going to help Virgil why does it not care now?_ I sighed and looked around. The best thing to do now is to backtrack and go a different way but that could also make me more lost or make me find my way. I can't just stand here.

I started walking back to where I came from, hoping it was the right way to go.

**Logan's POV**

The thing with Patton is that he cared about _everyone._ And that included Thomas. Patton looked almost heartbroken. Thomas was asleep, but he was almost as pale as Virgil usually is and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

"He's starting to look like Virgil," Patton whispered. I nodded. "Is it because Virgil's..." He paused thinking of the right words to say. "not available at the moment?" Patton said after a minute.

"Virgil does play a part, but not all of it," I told Patton. Realization of what I meant hit his eyes and he looked shocked.

"This is my doing isn't it?" His face fell.

"You were just...saddened that Virgil went missing. It's not entirely your fault, it was your way of coping and-" 

"But Thomas is like this because of me," Patton interrupted me.

"It's not only you, part of it because Virgil's not making Thomas anxious, of course he still feels anxious, but not overly so." I tried to explain. Patton nodded.

"But I...helped make him like this," Tears started to form in Patton's eyes. Thomas moved in his sleep and we both watched.

"Let's let Thomas rest," I told Patton. He sadly nodded and we both went back to the mind-scape.

"Where's Roman?" Patton asked trying to get his mind off of Thomas. I shrugged. "I guess he's...  _Roman_  around."

I groaned. "Patton," I looked at him. He turned to me.

"What Logan?" He waited for me to answer.

"Just remember that it's bad to hide your feelings, and even though you want to appear that you are happy all the time, it's okay to let us help you when you aren't feeling so frivolous." I explained to him. He nodded.

"I'll remember," He sighed. "I'm going to look for Roman." He said walking in the direction of Roman's room. I nodded and headed to my own living quarters.

**Patton's POV**

Logan's words rang through my head. I couldn't help that I hide my non-happy feelings. I've been doing it for so long, that it's hard for me not to. It's just a habit now. I got to Roman's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again.

"Roman? Are you in there?" I asked. Still no answer. I slowly opened the door. He wasn't in there. I guess he really is roaming around. I chuckled to myself while closing his bedroom door. 

I walked to the kitchen got out a cup. I wanted a glass of milk, but also something that goes got with milk. Cookies! I smiled at myself while going to the cupboard.  _I hope we have some left._ I opened the jar where the cookies usually are. Nothing was there. 

"I guess I'll have to make some more," I mumbled to myself. Cooking always cheered me up anyway. "Maybe Logan would want to help," I bounded off the Logan's room.

"Logan?" I knocked on his door. He opened it.

"Yes Patton?" He straightened his glasses.

"I was wondering if you'd want to make cookies with me?" I asked him. He seemed to be thinking about it for a minute.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure you don't burn anything," Logan finally replied. I cheered and hugged him. Pulling away quickly I headed towards the kitchen. Logan chuckling behind me followed.

"Hurry Logan," I said impatiently. I made it to the kitchen. He was almost there anyway seeing as he wasn't far behind me in the first place. 

"What's the rush?" He asked. He started walking slower. I groaned.

"Sometimes you need to learn patience as it will help with many of life's decisions.

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll just start without you." He started walking at normal pace and I started getting all the ingredients out.

* * *

The cookies were finally in the oven. At least the first batch was. 

"I'll get a rag, we can start cleaning up while we are waiting for the cookies to get done." Logan said heading towards the sink. Flour was everywhere. Not just all over the counter but all over the floors, the walls, and all over me and Logan. 

Most of it was my fault. I poured the flour into the bowl when we were first starting to make the cookies and then I tipped it over. It was an accident but flour splattered everywhere. After that it just got worse as the flour got tracked in all sorts of places. So when I said flour was everywhere, I mean that it was  _everywhere._

Logan came back with a couple rags.

"Let's get started." He said handing me one of them. I nodded and got to work.

It was a hard job and we had to stop multiple times to get the cookies out of the oven and put another batch in. By the time we were done cleaning up, the cookies were done. 

"Thanks for helping me Logan," I told him as I started to put the cookies in the jar. 

"You're welcome," He said grabbing a couple cookies and heading to his room. I put the rest of the cookies in jar, saving some out for me. 

 


	34. Missing things

**Roman's POV**

I had no idea where I was at all. I've never been in this part of the mind. I was still carrying Virgil but I needed to find the common's soon. Virgil needs help. I stood there, trying to figure a way out of this mess I currently am in. _Maybe I can try to wake Virgil._ _It would be a lot easier to help him try to walk than it is carrying him._ I thought about that option for a minute. _I can't make him try and walk when he's sick. He never did get better from the first time, because Meds showed up.  
_ I needed to think about my situation and how to get out of it. The first thing to do it figure out where I am. But the only thing I could see is walls. It was like being trapped in a maze. Shadow might know a way out, if the feline didn't leave.

I decided the best thing to do was walk against the wall and let it decide where I went. I felt my way to the wall and leaned my shoulder against it. _How was I going to do this?_ I slowly made my way along the hallway. Going slower with every twist and turn. Virgil was still asleep and I started to wonder what happened to him. I noticed that it was hard to tell if he was breathing or not. I stopped a couple times just to make sure he was.

I need to get out of this place soon.

Slowly making my way I saw a brighter light than the hallways. The maze of hallways weren't dark, but it could use better lighting. It was dim enough to be dark but barely light enough to see.

I walked towards it. Once I was to it I turned into a different hallway. _I know this place._ I know where I am now.

**Logan's POV**

Patton's cookies were satisfactory. It was nice to see him genuinely smile about something with all the events that has recently occurred.

"Logan!" Patton knocked harshly on my door. I got up from my desk and went to open the door.

"Yes Patton?" He seemed sad, but excited at the same time. If that's even possible.

"Roman found Virgil! We need to help him!" He grabbed my wrist and proceeded to drag me out of my room. Once in the commons I saw Roman sitting next to the couch. 

"Logan, check him and make sure he's going to be okay," Roman said hearing us enter the room. I walked to the couch and knelt in front of it.

"Roman go get the first aid kit. It should be in the bathroom on the highest shelf in the cupboard." I instructed Roman. I had no idea if Virgil was injured. There was blood on his clothes and they were ripped slightly. I did see a bruise on his cheek and who knows if there was more. Roman walked away doing as I asked.

"What happened to him?" Patton asked. I shrugged.

"There are many possibilities," I told him. He sighed. "Would you get a rag, his forehead is burning up." Patton nodded and walked off just as Roman came up to me.

"I couldn't find it," Roman stated. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. _I'm sure I put it back every time I use it._

"It's not there, I checked everywhere in the bathroom," Roman replied.

"That doesn't make sense," I mumbled to myself. I continued examining Virgil. So far no broken bones. I turned to Roman. "Help me take off his jacket. We need to patch it up anyway." Roman nodded and proceeded to help me.

After taking off his jacket I lifted his shirt to check for wounds on his torso. More bruises, but no serious injuries. Putting his shirt back down I turned to Roman.

"Let me see if I can find the first aid kit." I remarked getting up. Roman nodded and followed me the the bathroom.

I checked where I told Roman it was going to be. And just as I suspected it was right where I said it would be.

"But..but it wasn't there..." Roman stuttered. "I checked... I checked everywhere."

I looked at Roman. "It's right here."I said grabbing hold of the first aid kit, "We can ask Patton if he moved it, but-"

"Moved what?" Patton walked in.

"That first aid kit," Roman remarked.

"I haven't touched it," Patton responded. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" 

"I checked here before and it wasn't here, Logan checked and it was here," He explained to Patton.

"Things can't just disappear by themselves. Someone would've had to moved it." I added my insight.

"I put a rag on Virgil's forehead," Patton blurted. "we should probably go check on him. No use trying to explain what happened here, maybe it did just get misplaced." Roman nodded in agreement, but I was still confused. _If it got misplaced why couldn't Roman find it, then I found it later. Patton wasn't anywhere near the bathroom._

Right when I made it into the living room I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Kitty get down," Roman exclaimed. I stopped walking to see the commotion going on. A black cat made its way to the couch next the Virgil.

"It's so cute," Patton ran towards the cat.

"I thought you were allergic," I remarked walking into the room.

"I don't care," came Patton's reply. He started petting the feline.

"You're going to be suffering later," Roman informed.

"An adorable way to suffer," Patton whispered while trying to pick it up. I sighed.

"Where did that cat even come from?" I asked. Roman looked at it for a brief moment before his eye light up.

"Shadow!" Roman gasped. Patton started sneezing and slowly walked away from it.

The cat, Shadow, as Roman calls it, curled itself right next to Virgil. Almost as if to protect the sickly persona.

Patton rubbing his eyes walked away, more likely than not, to take care of his allergies.

"May I ask where you know this cat from?" I asked Roman. He smiled.

"Shadow helped me find Virgil," He smiled.  _Where did the cat come from in the first place?_

**Med's POV**

_You didn't think I was gone did you? Well, I hope not._  

Virgil's sword is only as string as the person carrying it, and sadly, Virgil isn't very strong to begin with. He never was. Lucky for me I now have the sword in my possession. Upon finding Virgil, Roman left the sword behind. I could now destroy the sword and get rid of these so called 'Sanders Sides' once and for all. But why destroy the sword when I can use it. I grabbed my and Virgil's sword and followed Virgil out of the tunnel. Unlike him however, I didn't pass out. I could've killed him right then and there, but that stupid cat wouldn't let me near him. Of course, the cat couldn't see me, but it could sense me. It's better to wait until that feline leaves.

Instead I would take that time to make a plan 2. Now that the others now about Virgil's sword and what it can do. I need to be extremely cautious in how I do things. 

First of all I didn't expect to end up in that field when the two swords clashed, but now I could use it as my hiding place, or else I can just hide in the shadows, watching, like I  have been for a couple days now. 

The first thing I need to do is get everyone not trusting anyone. Who else do you think moved that kit? I watched as they started arguing over it.

Smiling to myself I made my way into the room I originally trapped Virgil. 

The shadowlings were still there and they were just  _dying_ to be let out. Once they stuck to you, they were almost impossible to get off. Better yet, they slowly drained the energy off of whoever they were stuck too. 

I just need to make everyone mad at each other, then I can let the shadows loose.


	35. Shadow

**Roman’s POV**

“How? We don’t even have a cat, mostly because Patton-” He gestured with his hands the direction Patton walked off to. “-is allergic,” He continued. “How does the cat even know Virigl? We can’t-” Logan stopped talking and we both turned to where Virgil was laying.

“Shadow seems to be helping Virgil,” I stated. Logan’s mouth slightly opened slowly nodded and sighed. Virgil was now cuddled in on himself with the cay against his chest. If you weren’t careful you’d miss a slight smile on the sick persona’s face. You could barely tell the smile was there, but it was. Virgil seemed to hug the feline and strangely Shadow didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to be enjoying it.

“Now how did Shadow know her way to Virgil? And where did she come from?” Logan asked. _She? Shadow is a female._

“I don’t know I was wondering around and she came to me,” I tried to explain what happened the best I could. “Then I got lost.”

“Lost?” Logan questioned. He seemed to be thinking for a minute. “How did you manage to get yourself lost? You’re a princely nonentity.”

“It was a maze. I’ve never been there before. You know 10% of the brain stuff,” I shrugged.

“Falsehood,” Logan calmly remarked. “That’s not true.They only use about 90% at the same time, but they exercise all of their brain some point in their life...” I stopped listening but Logan continued to ramble on. I looked at Virgil. Shadow was moving off of him. The cat seemed to be heading somewhere.

“Logan,” I looked at the logical trait. He didn’t listen. “Logan,” I repeated. He stopped talking and looked at me. I motioned my head towards Virgil. He seemed to be waking up.

Patton walked into the room, his eyes were still a little red, but he seemed to get over most of it. Virgil groaned and Patton looked at him, smiling.

"Virgil," Patton ran to the sick persona. Virgil opened his eyes.

"Patton," I called out. It was too late, Patton's eyes started watering from the allergies. "Virgil is still covered in cat hair." I sighed. Patton sneezed a couple times.

"Meow," We all turned to see Shadow walking towards Virgil. She looked at Virgil and hopped on the couch next to him. I waited to see the reaction.

"Hey there, I see you followed me," Virgil mumbled. She meowed at him and jumped back on the couch next to him. Virgil smiled and hugged her. We all stared at the interaction.  _Virgil knows that cat?_  

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Patton asked still standing next to the couch. He sneezed again. Logan and I just sat back and watched. Honestly it was so cute. Virgil stared at Patton for a minute and his eyes widened.

"Patton, take care of yourself," Virgil stated. "You're allergic to cats and you're standing next to one."

"But she's so cute," Patton said sneezing again. By this time his eyes were red.

"Take care of yourself," Virgil repeated. Patton sighed and walked off. Virgil smiled rubbing that cat's fur.

"Virgil," Logan started. Virgil looked at him. "You know this cat?" He asked. Virgil nodded slowly, he was about to say something, but started coughing instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Logan looked at me.

"I may run diagnostics to see what sickness you have, Virgil. Is that okay?" Logan asked. Virgil stopped coughing and nodded. Logan turned to me. "Would you help Patton with his allergies." 

"Sure, he may need the help anyway." I stated and walked off to find the fatherly persona.

**Virgil's POV**

Logan looked at me and did a lot of stuff. He took my temperature, pulse, heart rate, and made me open my mouth. I don't know why he did all this, but he mumbled to himself and continued on. About ten minutes of me suffering like that he stopped. 

"It appears you have caught influenza. It's nothing too serious, however if we don't treat it, you may get worse," Logan looked at me. 

"Influe what?" I asked.  _Too many medical terms._ "Speak English please," I sassed. He sighed.

"Influenza, also known as the flu. It's also contagious." Logan remarked. "And one more thing. If we are not careful with treating it properly you could get gastroenteritis, also known as the stomach flu."

"So I'm sick," I flat out told him. He nodded.

"I'm not sure if because you were gone for a long time or-" Logan remarked.  _For that long? I was only gone for about a day._ Patton and Roman both walked in the room. Patton looked a lot better than he did before. Roman made him stay away from the couch, much to his dismay.

"What do you mean?" I asked Logan. He looked at me confused.

"Pardon?" Logan asked back.

"What do you mean I gone for a long time?" I asked him again.

Everyone looked at me. Roman was the first to speak up.

"You were gone for over three weeks," He told me.  _THREE WEEKS!!_ I sputtered and started coughing again. My throat was getting sore and I could feel it.  _How was I gone for three weeks, it was only a day. What is going on?_

The cat, Shadow as Roman calls her, sat up. I looked at her. She really was a beautiful feline and she helped me so much.

We all stopped talking as Shadow brought her ears back and her hair started rising. She crouched down and hissed at something. Jumping off the couch she ran towards the hall at full speed.

_What has gotten into her?_


	36. Deals

**Med's POV**

I found myself in a field. I had no idea what happened. After I brought the sword down on Virgil everything went black. I don't even know where he went. I looked around. I'm not even supposed to be here right now, I'm not even supposed to be 'alive' technically speaking. The _only_ reason why I am and the only reason why I knew what to do was because of-

"Hey" -him. I turned my head. He was standing a couple feet from me.

"Oh thank goodness," I sighed. Relief washed over me.

"You couldn't do your job," He told me. _Uh oh, time for an explanation._

"Well, you see, Virgil had his sword and he was is stronger than I expected and I don't even know what happened here, I had him and his sword then everything went black and I don't know where he is now," I said as fast as I could.

"Hmm," He thought about something for a minute. "You can't last much longer even with my help. I've helped you last as long as you did and you didn't even finished the job, I'm not even going to bother helping you anymore."

"Wait," I needed him to convince me to give me more time. "I'll get it done, I really will."

"It's too late, you ran out of time. Besides you're a virus you are not even supposed be in the mind in the first place. The only reason you are here is because of me and you disappointed me so why should I help you?" He smirked at me.

"So you are just going to leave me here?" I asked him.

"It's tempting," Came his reply.

**3rd Person's POV**

The stranger got up and watched out of the tunnel.He changed his shape and started walking around. He couldn't have anyone seeing him as a person and being a cat was his best bet. _Patton is allergic so he would stay away. Virgil and Logan wouldn't pick one up and Roman. Roman was probably the one most likely to pick up a cat._  

The stranger continued looking for a certain trait. The one that was the strongest out of all of them. The biggest threat.The one that would eventually destroy everyone else. The one that needed to be destroyed first. 

He turned the corner and crouched down. The unknown trait saw three personas by the couch and one on it. He slowly looked around deciding the best time to come towards them. Turning his head back he saw something jump off the couch. He ran from his hiding spot as the other feling chased him down the hall.

Finally making his way to his spot in the back of the mind the changed back into his human figure.

"How did you find the way out of the field?" He heard the familiar female voice behind him.

"Having visitors enter helps," He replied. "Now move, I have a job to do,"

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"You wouldn't even understand," He stepped towards her. She stayed firm.

"Why wouldn't I? I can feel that you're in pain," She told him. He sighed.

"I do not have any pain," Came the reply.

"You are having the virus do what you want because you are seeking power. If he does what you want then you have power over him. He shouldn't even be on Thomas' body anymore, but you're forcing him to stay. It's going to do more harm than good for everyone if it doesn't stop ." She paused. "Now I have some business to attend to," She walked away.

The stranger made it's way back towards the tunnel and field. He found Meds sitting on the grass playing with a sword.

"I've decided to give you one more chance." He told the virus. Meds smiled and nodded.

"I won't disappoint you," He told the stranger. The stranger nodded and held out his hand.

"You'll need this to continue to survive," Meds took the thing out of his hand and walked away.


	37. Intentions

**Roman's POV**

Virgil seemed surprised that he was gone for three weeks.

"Why are you surprised?" Logan was the first to speak up. Virgil looked at all of us.

“Well I was only gone for a day,” Virgil stated. _He was gone for a lot longer than that._

“A day?” Patton said. Everyone stared at Virgil. He slowly nodded.

“How does that work?” I asked turning to Logan.

“Could time change depending on where you are?” Patton asked also looking towards Logan. The logical persona walked off mumbling something to himself. We watched him walk off.

“What is he doing?” Virgil was the first to speak up.

“Probably research?” Patton said it more like a question. “Do you need food?” He changed the subject. Virgil nodded and the fatherly persona walked towards the kitchen. I turned to Virgil, he was still very pale. Virge closed his eyes and laid on the couch.

“How did you manage that long?” I asked breaking the silence.

“Hm?” He kept his eyes closed.

“Like without eating anything,” I told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. “I don’t know, that last time I ate was right before Meds showed up, and I’m used to going without food for a couple days.”

“But you were gone for over three weeks,” I told him. He sighed.

“So I’ve been told,” He closed his eyes again.

“Roman, can I talk to you for a minute?” Logan walked into the room. I nodded and followed him into the hall.

“What do you want?” I questioned. He held a notebook in his hand and quickly looked it over.

“It doesn’t make sense,” He told me.

“What doesn’t?” I asked.

“Virgil being gone for as long as he was and him only thinking he was gone for a day,” Logan explained to me. “I couldn’t find anything about it.”

“Nothing?” I questioned.

He nodded. “I’m thinking he was in a different part of the mind. A place where time works differently. But how?”

I shrugged. I was just about as confused about this whole thing as he is.

“I’ll have to question Virgil about it later. Right now let’s focus on getting him better,” I nodded in agreement and we both headed back towards the commons.

“Please eat something,” I heard Patton. I walked into the room. Virgil must’ve agreed because not too long after Patton handed him a bowl with something in it. Most likely soup.

**Logan’s POV**

Zero. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. I couldn’t find anything about time difference based on a room. If it exists there has to be a book about it. Right? Then why couldn’t I find it? I searched everywhere I could think of, that would contain a book about it. Still nothing.

I walked back. I told Roman everything I found about it, which was nothing. This whole thing doesn’t make sense. Both of us walked into the commons to find Virgil eating some soup Patton made him. Shadow was still next to Virgil. That feline seemed to be protecting Virgil. From what? Only time will tell.

**Patton’s POV**

Virgil fell asleep shortly after eating some of the soup. I picked up the bowl. Turning around I saw Logan and Roman. I headed towards the kitchen and noticed Logan following behind me. I put the rest of the soup into a container and set it in the fridge. It was quiet for a moment.

“I’m going to do some more research,” Logan mumbled to himself. He walked off still mumbling and I couldn’t hear what it was. I washed the now empty bowl.

“Meow,” I heard a cat behind me. I turned around and expected to see Shadow. Instead of the all-black feline, I saw a calico cat.

“Where did you come from?” I asked him. The feline stopped and looked around almost as if it was looking for a specific thing. He started walking away then turned and meowed at me.

"You want me to follow you?" I asked him. He meowed in reply and started walking away. I nodded and started following. I didn't follow too closely for fear that my allergies would act up again. It was hard enough get rid of them the first time but the cats are just too cute. I can't help myself.

I followed it towards the hallway unsure where I was heading. I just hope I don't get lost. 

**Virgil's POV**

_"Well, if it isn't the disease," I found myself standing in an empty room. How I got here, I had no idea. I looked around looking for the owner of the voice. I knew it was Meds but I didn't know where he was._

_"You need to be destroyed," That voice was new. I've never heard it before. "You don't deserve to have all the power. You don't deserve any of it. I deserve it all. I should have it, but I can't. Because of you_ _." The room felt like it was spinning. What's going on? Who is that other person? What power? I felt myself get dizzy and I fell to the ground._

_"See? You can't even stand up," Meds mocked me. I couldn't tell where they were but I could hear the voices._

_"If your not a coward show yourself," I said as loud as I could, which was barely above a whisper. I saw a stranger appear not too far away from me._

_"Here I am. Is that what you wanted?" He told me. I looked at him as he started walking closer. He had a hoodie that was a dark green and purple._

_"Who are you?" I tried to talk. My throat was too sore for me to do much of it though._

_"I'm here to replace you," He chuckled. "Why have anxiety, when you could have jealousy instead." I watched as he turned into a cat and started to walk away. He looked like a duplicate of Shadow. The only difference was he was a calico cat and Shadow, like her name, looked like a shadow, all black while he was a mix of colors._

* * *

I woke from my dream and opened my eyes. 

"You're finally awake," I turned my head toward the voice. Roman was in Meds' grasp, a knife at the throat, held like a hostage. Which I'm sure was the intention.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Let's make a deal shall we?" He told me. "You for Roman. It's as simple as that."


	38. Two down

**Roman's POV**

Shadow ran off somewhere shortly after Virgil fell asleep. Virgil needed the sleep, especially if he's going to get better. I watched over him. Patton and Logan were in the kitchen probably talking, if Logan didn't go off to his room or to research more. My thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing me behind. The cold metal of what I assumed was a blade was placed on my neck. I immediately went for my sword... or at least where it was supposed to be. I didn't have it with me. He saw what I was going to do and grabbed my wrists still holding me from behind. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong for me.

"Make one move and you're dead," The all too familiar cold voice whispered in my ear.

I stopped struggling and heard a whimper coming from Virgil. I watched as he woke up.

"You're finally awake," Meds told the sick persona. Virgil glanced at me then at Meds.

"What do you want?" He asked. His voice sounding tired and worn down.

"Let's make a deal shall we. You for Roman,"

I started struggling again. "Don't do it, Virgil,"

"Shut up Roman," Meds gripped the blade tighter. I had to stop or else it would've pierced through my skin.

"We already decided that you can't win me," Virgil said. He looked like he was still half asleep and was ready to fall back to sleep at any moment.

"Well, there's someone who's been wanting to meet you in person," Meds stated. "and you are no match for _him,_ "

Virgil sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Just...just don't hurt anyone else."

Meds let go of me. Before I could turn around I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and everything went black.

**Patton's POV**

I ran after the calico cat. It wanted me to follow it earlier, but now I'm not so sure. We were in an endless maze of hallways. I lost sight of the feline as I turned a corner and it was gone. I kept walking in hopes to find it again but I couldn't. Making a few more twists and turns I froze when I heard unfamiliar voices.

"You can't do that," A female voice stated.

"Just watch. He deserves it," Another voice stated. _Who are these people?_

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even know and he doesn't deserve it," The first voice stated.

"You just have sympathy for him," The second voice stated.

"Because I can feel his pain," The first voice sounded irritated. "I can feel your pain and-"

"I don't have any pain other then him being here," The second voice started to get mad.

"You're jealous, that's your pain. Jealousy." The first voice stated.

"Well, it makes sense. After all, that's who I am," The second voice remarked. I heard footsteps coming my way. Before I could do anything I saw a guy. He was wearing a dark green and purple hoodie that looked similar to Virgil's.

"Well, what do we have here?" He smiled. I didn't know what to say.

"Asim, don't hurt him," A female came into view. She had pastel pink hair on the top and it faded from light pink in the middle to white on the bottom. She was wearing a jacket with many different shades of pink.

"You can't tell me what to do. Everyone loves him and will do  _anything_ to make sure he doesn't get hurt.  _Especially Virgil,_ " He looked directly at Patton. Patton started backing up and Asim started walking towards the fatherly persona.

Patton turned around and ran. He didn't know the way but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to lose to the person that was chasing him down.

"You can't escape that easily Patton," Asim yelled after me. I turned and found myself at a dead end.  _Oh no._ I couldn't go anywhere. I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. It was Shadow. She ran between Asim and me.

"Asuya, don't come near him. You can't anyway. He's allergic," Asim stated.  _So the cat's name is Asuya?_ I saw her start to change.

"I won't affect him if I'm not a cat," She was now the same female I saw earlier.

"Asuya, get away," Asim started to say. Asuya just stood in front of me. Her back towards me.

"I will not let you hurt anyone," She replied.

"Fine, you asked for it,"  _What was he going to do?_ He whistled then stood there.

Not too long after I saw him smile. Things started to appear out of the shadows. They came towards Asuya and me. Asim started fighting Asuya.

One of the shadow things grabbed on to me and I couldn't shake it off. It felt like it was draining the energy out of me.

"Patton!" I heard Asuya yell as I fell into unconsciousness.


	39. One to go

**Roman's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. What happened? _Virgil?!_ I tried standing up but I became dizzy. I leaned against a wall to steady myself.

“Careful kiddo,” I heard a raspy voice. Patton? I looked around. Patton was leaning against a wall.

“Patton,” I whispered. He looked at me. He looked like he was trying to smile but couldn't

“Are you alright?” He asked me his voice barely above a whisper. Leave it to Patton to care for everyone else before himself.

“Yeah just a headache,” I said. “What about you? Are you okay?”

He nodded. "Where...where are we?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure," I told him.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes trying to remember.

"I remember watching Virgil...then Meds...he's behind this," I walked towards Patton. My headache didn't hurt as badly as when I first woke up.

"Meds has Virgil?" I nodded.

"I tried stopping him but he snuck up on me and made a deal with Virgil. The next thing I knew I woke up here. Wherever here, is,"

"What about Logan?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought he was in the kitchen with you," I admitted.

"He went to do more research," Patton told me.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," I changed the topic. Patton nodded and stood up. The room we were in didn't look like it had any windows or doors.

“Maybe there’s a trap door type thing?” Patton stated he made it sound more like a question. “Someone brought us in here so there has to be a way out.

“That’s a good idea,” I told him. “We have to search everywhere.”

“I’ll check around here,” Patton said. He pointed behind him. Where ever  _here_ is

I nodded and pointed behind me. “And I’ll check over there.”

We both turned around and walked the opposite way from each other.

I checked on the walls, in all the little cracks and any other place I could think of. Nothing. Not a single flaw in the walls or the floor. I only hoped Patton had better luck. I walked back towards where he would be looking.

"Roman!" I heard him shout my name. I went to where he was standing.

"Did you find something?" I asked. He nodded his head and pointed to a spot on the wall.

"It feels different than the rest of the wall. You should see if it's a secret door," He told me. I nodded and felt the wall that he pointed to. Patton was right. It didn't feel like the rest of the wall around it. I continued to feel around.

"Did you find where you can move it?" Patton asked. I shook my head but kept looking.

"It's for sure different than the wall around it, but I don't see anywhere where we can move the wall. It could just be a trap." I remarked.

"Oh," Patton slumped his shoulders. "Do you want me to help you look around the area?"

"Yeah, that way if there is a way out we can find it faster," I stated. He nodded and helped me look.

Patton knelt down and checked next to the floor. "This is different," Patton mumbled. I knelt down. The floor felt the same as that particular part of the wall.

"A latch," Patton mumbled. He showed me. There was indeed a small latch where the wall met the floor. It was so small that it was barely noticeable.

"Good job Patton. That's our way out." I told him. He smiled with pride. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to open it." We both got to work right away. We were just about to give up when a part of the floor slipped under the wall a little bit, not enough to move it completely but with the both of us we found that we could lift the small part of the floor. With a part of the floor gone we traced the edges of where it used to be. My hands slipped under the wall a little bit.

"Patton help me lift it," I told him. He nodded and we both lift the part of the wall. Once we were both on the other side I looked around.

"Who's house is this?" Patton asked me.

I shrugged. "But there's a door so let's get out of here," I told him. Once outside we found ourselves in some trees with a field not far ahead. We both had the same idea and walked towards the clearing.

"This place is pretty," Patton said while looking at all the flowers. We were in a field covered with different colored flowers. Some were green, light and dark blue, yellow, red, white, purple and there were even a couple of black flowers. Turning back towards where we came from we couldn't see the house. It was out of sight from the field.

"I feel weird," Patton whined. "like I don't feel sick but I don't feel like myself. I feel strange." I knew what Patton was talking about because I was feeling the same way. As soon as I stepped into the field the effects started happening. 

We needed to find Logan before he gets trapped here too.


End file.
